The Man I Used To Know
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Base on a plot by jameis, BetaReader Owlhero, An AU/OOC and hint-hint of ZXC. Zack and Cody haven't see other in six years and thanks to the cards of fate, meet once more. Yet, with an past that broken them apart, can Cody bring back the brother he lost, who recalls nothing of his memoires of that night or Cody? Read and Review
1. Cody

Chapter 1: Cody's Side

It has been six years, since that day. Through the burl of my life. I think they have finally come together. With the help of Dr. Jen, a monster hunter, who found me two days after my departure from the world I used to know. I know that was something hard to grasp, but he has put aside his gloomy life style to take me in.

And with his help, I can find Zack. I need to know what happened to him.

"Cody . . . we're almost there."

"Okay." Awaking me from my daydreaming, the trees thinning out, and buildings becoming clearer to see.

Deep in my mind, I know I'll find Zack. To know what happened to mom and dad. He's my key to my forgotten memories.

"Zack . . . " The car rapidly tipped over, his name was soon covered with a scream.

"Bastard . . . " Dr. Jen sneered as he was checking me.

"I'm fine . . . " This broken body of mine can handle things like this. A broke heart is another.

Demon yellow eyes are seen through the deep, dark woods from the shatter windows of the car. Dr. Jen wastes no time to attack it. A sliver back wolf is rare in these parts. Being so close to a city no less. Someone knows we would be coming.

Who?

Hard to say.

A sudden shout reaches my ears. On reflex, I grabbed the gun that Dr. Jen gave me a month when I lived with him. Saying to only use it if he wasn't around to be there for me. This was one of the many times this gun's echoes vibrated my ears.

I no longer flinch at the sound.

"Dr. Jen . . . " I call, dragging my numb body out of the upside down car, my blood trickles down flesh from the glass and metal that is found within me. "Doctor . . . "

I feel his worn-out hands take hold of me, like a father to a son. Easing me to my feet. My eyes land on the ex-werewolf of a man, around to be twenty-five years old, old scars long ago healed and making him a living puzzle set.

A howl could be heard in the thick forest we found ourselves in.

"Let's go."

Said nothing and followed. My body might have read, that I was calm and not scared of the things around me. On the inside, I needed my blanket and my brother. But with both far out of my reach, my gun and the doctor were all I had in this mad world, I called Boston.


	2. Zack

Chapter 2: Zack's Side

Blood pumps vassily in my ears. Yet over the years I have been able to tune it out. A price you must pay when training.

_"Zacky! Look! Look what dad got us!"_

That voice.

"Ahh!"

A pain struck my side. This blade isn't deep, but enough to make anyone falter at the blow.

"Zack, again? What has your mind been on lately?" Caldwell, the person who has taken me in. When I had nothing to my name, besides voices of people I wished to forget and one I want to know for a long time now.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, won't save you, with your head in the clouds and a vamp's fangs in your neck."

"And yet, that hasn't happened. Has it?" My throat is dry. I need water. Ah, that's better.

_"Zacky!"_

That voice is back. I start to hit myself on the head to make it go away and Caldwell stops me.

"Zack, if this mission is getting to you. You don't have to do this. I can do it."

"With that ragged face of yours. They'll won't let you in the front door."

"How little you know me."

I say nothing, but_ goodnight_ and left to sleep off this weird feeling. Over to my tatted out bed that this dumb, forgotten cabin had to offer. Crash landing on it, with a big sigh leaving my lips in one go. One hand lies under my head, as my other reaches for something under my bed.

A tattered up, blueish color, cotton blanket.

"Cody . . . " That name comes as a blissful tune and hell's trumpet roaring in my ears.

In my hand, the last thing I could find that smelled of the past. The pleasant past. The only reminder of the boy I cared for and looked after. Only to be back-stabbed in the end.

"I'll find you and kill you like all the others." And to do that, I have to go to the past, to where it all started.

To where the voices lie in an untold life I have never heard of.

The Tipton.


	3. Old Grounds

Chapter 3: Old Grounds

In the day, the city was alive and pulsing as steroid blood. But at night, it was when it was at its quietest. A few cars would be going over the hard black river of the streets to get to places. A few, not even close to a crowd of people would be out at night. With blinding lights of the city for all eyes to see.

It was just a play ground for those who only came out at Nox.

Wondering eyes took in everything at once. Taking in a deep breath.

"Cody." He turned to his caretaker.

"Hmm . . . " His hand inching to the gun in his back holster, if it was needed to what his elder had to say.

"Keep your eyes' open and ears sharp."

Cody nodded and did just that. Taking in something that just became noticed to them not far away. "Dr. Jen, is that him?"

The older man moved closer to the boy, meeting to where he was staring at. "Yes. Stay here. I have to ask him something. Be back soon."

Cody did what he was told, leaning against the wall of an old building. Hands hooked to his pockets of the pair of rip jeans he had on. His sweat shirt tatted and thin from all the years he wore it, but never made a move to get rid of it. Bobbing to music that was only playing in his head to passed the time.

A sharp scream awoke him from his light daydreaming. It came from an alley two blocks down from him. Seeing someone run out of it in fear and tears.

Doctor told him to stay, but he was never good at listening when trouble came about. Rushing fast to, where the poor soul was last at.

His whole body cringed to the smell of rotten pulp. Covering his nose and used his other hand to reach for his gun. Not daring too used his voice, and he just trusted his eyes. And wished he hadn't.

Down near the end of the alley. Darkest part with only a yellow light from in a window of a child's nightlight gave an outline of a corpse. Dead for no longer than five hours. Its organs hanged lose, muscle exposed to the outer world, thin lines of bones were somewhat able to be seen. The flies were already making a meal out of it.

From what Cody could tell, even with the skin removed from the body. It was around to be in its forties. Male, from what the forms of the lower area that could be made out. Race unknown. Around to be five foot-three inches to five foot-five inches. Two-thirty-six to two-fifty-four pounds.

A Siren? Or another term used; Selkies. The only difference from the water ones and land. Ocean ones have their own. Land ones make new a one when the first one starts too decayed. Some might be known as lovers of the sea, but that doesn't mean their land cousins have to be.

Shaking away from the fear, Cody felt. He kept looking for clues. Then something caught his nose. Moving over to a part of the alley's walls. Stuck to the bricks, where strands of slivers hairs. Matching the wolf from the woods, a splatter of blood was also on the hairs. Blood didn't match the smell of the tomentum. Which met?

"So are sliver backs' master is here as well . . . " Finding a cloth that was picked from the ground to wrapped in the hairs to show to the doctor. Hoping he might know who's this blood belonged to.

"Cody!"

"Over here." Facing the doctor once he was in view. "Dr. Jen, that sliver back from the woods, his keeper is here." Handing him the cloth.

The doctor took it. Doing the same as Cody did, to be sure he was right. He was.

"Our friend, I was talking to," Placing the cloth in his pocket too looked at it later for a better check. "He is giving us a place to stay while we are here." Seeing the body not far from them. "Might as well use that as payment. Bastard, nearly bit off my hand when we shook."

"In the supernatural void, is he an . . . "

"A Wendigo. Yes. When he's not hungry; he's harmless. But, try to sleep lightly."

Cody nodded his head, watching the doctor cover the body with a sheet that was founded in the trash can not far from them.

"Let's go. We have work to do."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, around in up town of Boston. Where the rich were rich and the poor were their helpers. Workers moving like ants all over the place. Rich guest chatting away to each other, about gods know what.

To a young teen, it was simply boring. The only up side was the cute counter girls working. Yet from shiniest of the boy's small blade, that peek out his long sleeve shirt, they were not that pretty anymore.

Changelings?

"Well, Changelings are better than messing with Cupids. Less annoying." The boy said, relaxing on a nice four-thousand couch, sliding the blade back in place not to hurt him. Seeing his guarding was speaking to the front desk man; his signs were weak; he was human. A very lame one at that. As the boy shook his head in tiredness.

"Zack, we have our room. You said wanted the twenty-third floor?"

He nodded and flowed the man to the lifter to take them to their floor, the bell hop not far behind. Another human, but with a faint smell of fairy. Sprite, maybe.

"I do hope you and your son enjoy your stay here, Mr. Smith."

The bell ranged at their stop. And they headed out to the room that was numbered twenty-three C.

"We will, thank you." Handing him a tip. Making him grazed the sliver band around his middle finger, causing the bell hop too dropped the money on the floor from his slight shock.

"So sorry, sir." Picking up the money that fallen, making a hast retreat. Trying to make the heat from his cheeks to go away.

Mr. Smith closed the door, once he knew the bell hop was gone and couldn't stop himself from laughing at that.

"Fairies are so much fun to mess with. Even if he's just one-sixth."

Zack shook his head, his caretaker had to be bipolar. The man could be a killer the one time and then your average Joe, trying to get a laugh out of people.

"You have problems." Telling him, as he watched him removed his skin. Like a costume being hold by velcro and watch it dropped to floor. Sirens are so gross, even if it's the descendant of one.

Pushing the thought away and went to close the drapes better. Hearing Caldwell putting his skin in the freezer to use later. Light ghost steps moved about the living area. Zack taking in shallow whiffs of air to breathe. Any way not to smell Caldwell. Six years and still has yet to get used to the smell.

"Zack, remember what else you have to do."

"Yeah, made the call before we enter city limits from that guy's phone. We have an appointment four days from now."

"Good." Morphing to his everyday body. A lean, five foot-four inch man, with blond hair and green eyes with white skin. The opposite of what he was when he walked into the hotel. Best to make sure now, no one knows what he looks like, when moving place to place.

A light storm was coming. Thunder and iota size of rain hitting the window soon could be heard. To Zack, it was almost like another day here, even if he has never been here before.

"Zack, head out. Look around. I need to get everything set up."

"Going to make another were-baby?"

"Have to, when someone killed my last one. Think anyone will miss a waiter or two?"

"With how weak the human mind is?" Giving the look of a pleasing smirk. "Have fun." And left Caldwell to his thing.

Around that same time, Dr. Jen and his pal were talking over about why he and the boy, Cody was here. Dr. Jen send him to an early rest, so he could talk alone without Cody. Trying not to flinch as the Wendigo ate the human remains of the body they founded in the alleyway in front of him on a half-broken table.

"Come on, Stanislav, you own me for this." Dr. Jen stated after for the last three hours of trying to get the information he wanted.

Looking to the very room; where Cody rested.

"How about . . . "

"The child is staying out of this." Dr. Jen hissed at him, his eyes glaring the behemoth before him. "Touch him and I will kill you."

"I see, you have become a softy suddenly after all these years?"

"What I do in my private life is none of your business." Dr. Jen pointed out to him. "Now, I'll ask one more time . . . "

"It's Cheevers High. A lot of shit has gone on."

Taking a sip from a bloody lung.

"That school has had a clean slate up until six years ago. Now parents are thinking not sending their kids there, but with how times are. That option is out of the question."

Looking to the door again, from the dwelling of, the run, down, underground home.

"That kid. Has an odd smell, Hasad."

Popping an eyeball into his month like a gum ball.

Hasad just nodded, looking over to the door sadly. " I know, and that's why I need more information then what you just gave me."

"Morning, I'll have what you need." Ripping of some meat from a rib, he broke from the body. Not taking in the blood that covered his being.

"Thank you." Leaning into his seat, ordering his thoughts on what to do in the morning. First the blood on the hair had to be ID and then Cheevers High was next on the list.

Unknowing to them, Cody was up and listening through the door. Straining hard to hear every word that was given. Cody remembered something about what his mother said years ago. When Cody and Zack got older that was where they go together.

"Zacky . . . I miss you. I miss you so much." Moving back to the cot, looking up a grid of pipes that shown a night sky becoming day. Within maybe days, he might be able to see his brother's face again.

Cheevers High was in for a life changing moment.


	4. Retracing Steps

Chapter 4: Retracing Steps

"_Zack, look at this!"_

_He looked to the other, holding something rather odd, but wouldn't be it to a child of four._

_The other very happy of the finding, as Zack was still lost to this. But for some reason, felt no need to break the other's smile. He was happy, but it didn't feel right to something crude_.

"_We should show this to mom . . . " And started to leave, looking back at him. "Come on Zacky!"_

_That voice sounded so familiar, but the face. He couldn't place it._

_The voice called again . . . _

_Zack . . . _

_Zack . . . _

"Zack . . . "

Shaking his head, from the light dream he was having. He turned his head from his bed to see Caldwell in his **Mr. Smith Suit**. Fixing his tie.

"I _reserved_ a place for us to train. Get up and dress. I'll see you down in the lobby." And out he went.

Zack rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then ran his hand over the latest scar from his last training match, upset in the way that he was letting the voices get to him. He didn't have time to be dwelling on the past.

He could do that when his body is under six feet of dirt.

Rushing quickly to get ready and out the room, not wanting to make Caldwell wait another second.

Running down the hallway, to the nearest elevator. Going down it to the lobby.

Seeing Caldwell's waiting by the door. Taking a cab to the docks. Coming near a run down warehouse. Zack went ahead as Caldwell paid the taxi driver.

"Last night, I was up all night looking for monsters. I found a good number of them. They'll be your dummies to practice with." Caldwell told Zack, who followed him.

"Any of them of the kind you'd killed as a trainee?" His face might have been stony and cold, but he was excited for this.

"No, with how lost minded you have been. I am not chancing it." Trying to find the key that opens the padlock on the door.

"You're joking. I am ready for this." The anger was small, but it was there.

"And I say otherwise." Finally found it.

The sound of metal hitting ground was soon heard. Caldwell looked to see the lock in pieces on the soiled ground. Slash marks on the door from a sharp blade.

"You anger is also another." And pushed the door open, planing later to get another lock.

"Your heart is made of ice." He turns on the some lights that were mostly near the cages.

"Voice sharp as the blades you carry." Looking at each beast inside, picking carefully.

"The aim you have is always right tuned." Coming up to one the largest cells.

"And you take your work hard as I do." Then faced Zack, his face cold and the other could only match it.

"But you are far from what I can do." And opened the cage; letting a large, angry, hungry, Jersey Devil go full force on Zack.

Back in the slums of Boston. Cody was wondering the streets. Taking in everything. Stopping when a light change and cars zoomed passed him. His hands dip in pockets. Feeling of cold, unused bullets brushed his finger tips.

Before he knew it, Cody came past a school. Cops and medic were all over the place. Some men soon came out with a body bag. Long enough for a small child of twelve or so.

He soon came up to some people who were watching the scene. Before he could ask, people were already talking.

"Another one?"

"That's about the seventh one this month."

Cody saw in time another body bag to come out, smaller than the last one. For the head?

"This school has really turn for the worst." One pointed out, as the parents of the person being put in the van were crying over their lost.

Cody moved away from the crowd, looking for something. The school sign that was lifted by long pipes off the ground was showing the name of the school. The very name that Dr. Jen and his friend were speaking of two nights before.

A feasting ground for any monster. Where children have no idea, what was to come. Parents only hoping for the children to learn something from all this, not really caring about their safety.

He had to hurry back. Running from the gore. Retracing the path, he made from the school to the place he was staying at. But stops short when something caught his eye. Stopping too searched across the road to where a hotel was placed. Near the at the entice was where his eyes didn't dare blink.

Unknowing that he too was being stared down.

Tipton Hotel . . . Tipton Hotel . . .

His skin shivered and blood was ice-cold. Making his being a breathing clone to a stone figure.

"_When I can, we'll live there some day and live the life of happiness."_

The very words his mother said, but sadly short-lived.

"Why did mom have to do it?" And ran, he had to get back to Dr. Jen of the news. Wanting to forget of the past.

At the entice of the hotel. A boy stood at the door. Eyes never leaving where a figure once stood and was a carbon copy of himself.

"This place is running with Double Walkers too." Shrugging his shoulders and headed inside, when his name was being called for to come in the hotel. "Whatever, a monster is a monster. They all have one thing in common. Targets."

Going inside, wanting to forget the pain that sailed through his body. Under his new clothes. He was scratch, bitten, mangled, bruised, and bleeding.

As in the past for Zack, training wasn't that rough as it was before. Caldwell must want to be sure that Zack is at his best. Before throwing him into the lions' den.

In any other man's right mind, he would have walked away from all this. But Zack, wanted this. He wanted to be something Caldwell could be proud off. Seeing as the man was like a father to him. It was the least he could do.

He cracked some of his bones back in place as he made his way over to the candy counter. In need of some sweets, with the low blood sugar he had going. He needed some badly. With knowing what the counter girls were, flirting would be a waste of his time.

Taking a looked at the deck calendar for the date. Pleased of how time was going. Smooth. But very boring.

"Two more days." Getting his sugar intakes and leaving.

Taking the stairs to work on his leg muscles.

Better to be moving, then standing around waiting for voices to come and mock him. Half way at a break point, he wasn't even sweating. Seeing he was between the twelve and thirteen floors.

Leaning again the wall, mostly for a quick breather. Letting his eyes looked about. But then something caught his eyes. Moving over to it. Some faded scratches were craved into the wall near the bottom of the thirteenth staircase. Running his hand over it, removing the dust, a heart, two letters with a plus sign in the middle of them could be seen with the dust gone.

"I need to get some sleep. I am staring to lose it." And went to finish his stair-laps and head to his suite for a long over due rest.


	5. Monster High

Chapter 5: Monster High

Dr. Jen was very far in his work that he didn't even notice Cody was leaving, until calling out that he would be back later. It broke Jen from his trance of beakers and tubes.

"Wait. Cody." Grabbing something once it was soaked thoroughly of some gel, he dipped it in a while back of the night before. "Come here."

Cody did and turned when Dr. Jen told him. Pulling his short to the ear length blond hair into a small ponytail.

Cody gave him a looked once they were facing each other.

"I coated this band in some mix liquids that will keep away any soul stealers, blood suckers and whatever else might be crawling in that place. Do not take it off for any reason. Understand."

He nodded and left, just in time for an upcoming bus that routed stopped at Cheevers High. Looking calm is something a normal person would see for a child entering into school. Unknowing that deep down, going into uncharted lands, is a heart stroke waiting to happening.

Once the bus stopped, Cody got off and hurried to the main office to get his papers. Seeing as his _father _called in _sick_ for him that when he couldn't make it to the meeting.

Thanks to Dr. Jen being such a _understandable_ person, made sure Cody got all the classes that had children being found ripped to shreds and beheaded. This wasn't out of crudeness, but to stop the madness.

So busy trying to get to point B from point A, didn't see a body in front of him and walked right into it. Not even looking at the person, gave his word of sorry and moved on.

"Well that kid screams NEXT." One teen said bluntly.

"I give him a less than a week before he's like all the others."

A boy with short spiked up blond hair, gave a raised brow to them. Just on the first day, he was already making friends with the norms.

"You guys sound very sure of it."

Another boy gave a sign of shock to this. "Oh, that's right. You might not know this. But this place is fuck up."

His buddy next to him gave a short chuckle to that. "Fuck up, is an understatement."

"Do tell."

"For last few years, kids have been picked and butchered. It's always someone no one really knew. Even the parents don't seem to care about them. Not evening showing up at the Morgue; well, that's what everyone been saying lately."

The other nodded. "Again, this place is fuck up, with an add of creepy and weird."

To the new boy, this wasn't really new to him. As he was told beforehand about why he was really there.

"But, Zack, you look like you have a chance to get your diploma."

"Good to hear." When really, Zack couldn't give a damn about it.

The bell ranged, signaling it was time for class. To Zack, he was keeping in mind of what his _little helpers _pointed out. And kept his eyes on the children who knew what they wanted in their later years.

Not knowing, that they might never get to see those years to come.

_Come to me . . . come to me . . . _

Right then and there it was happening during lunch. Many children flinch to sound, have if knowing it before. Others brushed it off or turned a deaf ear to it.

Zack kept his eyes peeled, watching to see if anyone dared to fallow the voice.

Someone did.

_It's I. You remember who I am. Don't you?_

Zack moved with caution, not wanting his pals to know he was leaving and left the cafeteria. Following the kid that left ahead of time. Watching each step, the person took.

Not drunken.

So the victim was well aware of what was to come.

If this person did, why followed the voice of a Crocotta?

Coming to a turn; the kid was gone.

"What?"

Before Zack could even blink, he was on the floor.

The freak, the young hunter was just thinking about.

Almost took a bite of Zack's neck.

Punching it in the face, knocking it away from him.

Rubbing the side of Zack's own against his lower chin of the drool that left the others' month.

Zack took a good long look at this Crocotta.

A tall, thin boy, with brown hair stood before him. Hollow eyes stared at Zack with hunger. Sharpen teeth were shown as he open and closed it; researched that was a way of smelling the prays' odor. A catlike smirk was given. The Crocotta was pleased to what he smelled.

"Damn." Realizing that this was kid that left the cafeteria. Caldwell wouldn't have been happy if he found his student felled for something this stupid; as a Crocotta.

One flipped of his arms, long daggers left the holsters with his shirt. The handles of the seven-inch blades stopped when his hands grasped them.

Giving not even a second to breathe. Went full force on the beast.

Now a modern Crocotta wasn't known for its fastness, just bite. But this one, proved that fact wrong. Able too avoided the blades coming at it. Grabbing Zack by his shirt and sending him, soaring through the air and into a wall.

He got the wind knocked out of him, but he was soon back at his feet.

Ready.

The beast came at him.

Ready too attacked.

Before the blade was even a foot away from the monster.

The lights went out.

Four shots were heard.

Alarms went off, drowning out the screams of those who most likely heard the shots.

Lights came back on.

A bloody body was left, along with a stunned Zack.

He moved quickly, up to his feet and moving to the body. Seeing the bullets deep within the flesh. Using a smaller dagger too pulled them out and dashed off before anyone saw him.

Letting the police take this one. Seeing as the boy died as if he was human from the start. Shocking green-brown eyes stared out into nothing when the cops would ever find the body.

Not far from all this, inside an empty science lab class. Cody stood in front of the door, a breathless body shaking, trying to find a better way of taking in air.

The plan worked.

He killed the beast.

But doing it the dark; that's what scared him.

He hated the dark.

Hearing the fleeting foot steps of the boy the monster lured, ran.

Thinking to himself; that skipping a meal was better than someone losing a life.

"I can mark Crocotta off the list. They don't leave anything when make their kill."

Making his moved to leave the room and planing too joined the other children. Acting like he had no idea as well to what was going on.

"What monster kills for fun?" Cody asked to himself, side stepping the body in the gloomy hallway and made his way where fewer people would most likely not see him leave the school and be part of the flock of students and staff outside.

Keeping all his senses shrewd. Recalling of the information, he would be telling Dr. Jen when he got back.

On the other side of the large group of people, Zack was thinking the same thing.

Taking a glance at the bullets in his hands. They were sharpened. To make sure to kill its prey. The type came from a Colt. The oldest kind of gun made to murder things that go bumped in the night.

"A fellow hunter, I see."


	6. Jen

Chapter 6: Jen's Side

"Well, your little lackey is something."

If I wasn't in the fear of thinking something has happened to Cody. I would be sending you to a grave marker now.

"Not now." Hushing him is the best I can do now.

I had to know if . . .

"I'm back."

I turn to see the metal door closed with Cody there once it was shut. He looked fine, but it's hard to know with kids around this time period of age.

"Good, I saw on the news." Be brave now, worry later. "That person wasn't human, was it?"

"No and it wasn't what has killed those kids. Just a distraction."

Stanislav must have grown a brain, as he was saying he was going out for a bit and be back later. This was a chat that he didn't need to be part of.

"How many?"

"Thousands, maybe more than that. I was thinking that there could be a few to do this. But many are just trying to live a life." Cody stated to me. Handing me some samples, he got while he combing the school areas.

"Yes, with how times are changing. That can happen."

"But, Dr. Jen . . . " He stopped short, controlling the fear, I could feel, that was known in his voice. "The kids that have already died . . . "

Adding composted mixtures onto the samples in different trays. All turning a different color. Only one turned a color I was hoping to see.

"There is a monster killing other monsters. The one that was killed a few days ago was human."

The only time when that happens, and thinking back. It's what started a war. And when a human gets involved that is a sign of no mercy.

"Dr. Jen?"

"Cody, grabbed something to eat and go do your homework."

Remain calm, stay calm.

"From when I was a child in school. I take it, that the paper work has double over the years."

A pity joke, better than nothing.

He doesn't say anything as Cody does what I told him. I hear his foot steps head to the storage room and then go to the room he sleeps in.

What kind of dip-shit wants to start a war, again?

Why?

Nothing was to be able to earn from the last one, just death.

Why again, when the warlord won't get anything but blood rivers and drops of life to walk the dry bone lands and swim in the waters of gore.

"The word of the god can't do anything for us, Hasad." Stanislav told me once Cody was gone and he came back from his researching up top.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know." Looking at the evidences before me. "I know."

Damn!


	7. Caldwell

Chapter 7: Caldwell's side

"Well, it looks like Zack made it through the first day."

And you can't help but also smiled at the boy, who walked passed the cameras and left the area, this must be what it feels like to be a father?

"I have taught him well."

From when this filmed, he shouldn't be back for another hour or so.

I wonder . . .

Oh, that beast is acting up again. It needs to stay quiet or someone's going to notice.

The freezer should have . . . ah, here we go.

A fat arm from a homeless man, only about a day old at the most. That should do it.

"Here you go, now shut it."

Slammed a little too hard, almost broke the door. Better watch it, next time.

There must be something else on. Oh, here something.

**"In other news today." **A scraggy man started out with. **"A report was made some time around Monday night, of a missing man report. If anyone has seen this man or any information about him. Callers are on standby to hear what you have to say."**

Oh, might be best to make some changes on the suit.

"Caldwell, I'm back."

"Good to hear." Glancing to him and then back to the TV.

When more murder stories were going to be told, Zack shut off the Telly.

"Something happen?"

He tossed something on the table in front of me.

Colt bullets?

"I was in the middle of battle with a Crocotta." He looked so pissed off. "But someone, dared himself to get involved and shut the lights and finish the job. Leaving theses." Pointing to the bullets.

Brass bullets.

Sharpened.

Fainted with the smell of holy water and arch dust from a heaven keeper's wings.

Old talents we have here.

"Well, I be damn."

"I already thought of another hunter, but maybe you had another idea."

"No, Zack, you're dead on about another hunter. A really old one."

"But it has human flesh and blood at the tips."

You'd still have so much too learned.

"There are some hunters that are like me. Last human hunters that were ever known of, was the fiction one from that movie, Van something."

"So, human hunters are?"

"They would be something in the lacking area of this. As monster hunters hunt monsters that threaten the human world."

"Like you, when your making your puppets?" He told me off, as he going to get something to drink from the fridge. "Yeah, I can see the fairness in that."

"Everyone's got to make a living; some go very far to do so."

He nodded. "I stopped by the Morgue. I used that tracer you gave me before I left."

"And?"

"That boy who was killed a few days before, a hundred percent human. The others from the past month. Were not."

That only meant one thing.

"War . . . "

"What do you mean?"

"Cliché as ever. I can only wonder who's the dumb-shit is."

I looked to Zack, hiding the fact he was lost from all this.

"Be ready, you're going to be training harder than ever."

I pointed to the bathroom.

"Go take care of the BTC for me, let that be part of you disciplining."

"A young one then, if it can fit in there." Adding with a smirk no less.

Very happy to do the job there, Zack, good, I need that kind of attitude from you.

Zack letting one of his blades slid into his hand, the other on the door. Playing funny, when he's calling out _here kitty-kitty_.

Kid's got a weird way of working.

Looking back at the bullets that laid there on the table before me once more.

"Maybe this might . . . "

The shrieks from the beast in the bathroom came and went.

"Nah, he'll be fine."


	8. Good Old Days Long Forgotten

Chapter 8: Good Old Days; Long Forgotten

"_When has there ever been a time I have lied to you?" A lad of nineteen asked another._

_His body relaxing as he sat on top of a rock, looking over a lake. With his best friend since childhood right down the side of the rock, who did the same._

"_Where should I start?" The other asked, with a rolling from his eyes._

_Though they might have been the same in age. They were far from being the same individuals._

_The boy who made self claimed king of the large rock. With his shoulder length hair whipped out when the wind picked up and his jade eyes looking almost sorry to what his friend said to him just moments ago. Pale skin under diluted clothes was bitten red from being out in the sun to long._

"_Oh, Hasad, come on!" The pale one mock cried to the other._

_Hasad, a thin boy, with tanner skin and mud hair to his chin. His cheeks even darker than the rest of him from being out for too long. His matching clothes did the same as his friend when a light breeze came by._

"_No! I am sick of this!"_

"_It's a simple question."_

"_That needs more than one answer and you know that!"_

_The pale lad stood on top of the rock. Not angry. Hurt._

"_If there something wrong and you don't have cheats to speak of it. Then you can leave it be!"_

"_Ha! You'd finally made me laugh of those lines you call jokes."_

_Then they both laughed. Knowing that this was a pointless battle for the both of them._

"_Forgive?"_

"_Do we even need to?"_

"_Yes, your right."_

"_But, Hasad, I do mean what I said before."_

"_Caldy, you know can do a lot of dullard things. But I can never be mad at you."_

"_Thank you. And please don't call me that! Please, call me by my given name!" Giving an odd smile._

"_Sorry, Caldwell, it's so much easier to say sometimes."_

"_That changes nothing!"_

_Again the duo laughed and went on their day as they did so many times before. Not caring for whatever might come by them._

_There is that saying; that there is a time where things can be simple as the sun's warmth. But there is also a saying when those times come to end as the seasons can only copy it._

"_I don't want to do this."_

"_Do we really have a choice?"_

"_We are like brothers, no?"_

"_Even brothers fight."_

"_Not like this."_

"_Give my regards to him, that king of yours."_

"_He's your king too."_

"_Once he was, now he's a traitor."_

"_And what of your friend?"_

"_May he find his peace." Wiping the blade clean of the ancestry._

"_Will you find yours?"_

_The man looked up at the foe, recalling of a time they were once on a path of friendship._

"_Yes. When I am dead." Leaving the room, never returning to it and forever lost in a dark storm of death._

_It was later that battering day, the king's men found the stone gone. Along with his son. The only sign that kept peace within the land was forever lost. The only thing that was left behind for others to see was a body and words written in blood_.

**The war is far from over. Two of bond and blood . . . **

_The rest was washed away, due to the light rain that founded itself within the castle's walls. All who wanted to know, never lived to find the answer._

_Caldwell never did see his friend after he helped fake his death to accepted from all the darkness had to give. Seeing the writing on the wall, as he passed through the halls in hope to find his friend was still there. _

_The words made it clear._

"_I'll save you Hasad. Even if I have to give up my soul to do so."_

_If Hasad was by his side then, he would have told him it wasn't worth it and not do it. But he never was to say it. _


	9. Back Then

Chapter 9: Back Then

_The years back then were good. As any other to a young child. Playing and causing trouble. Total bliss._

_But one thing can change all that. Heart breaking as it sounds; it happens when we don't want it too._

"_Look! Look what I found!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_A jewel. I found it in the fountain in the park."_

"_Hey, what did mom say about wandering off?"_

"_Too not to run off and stay close to each other."_

"_And what did you do?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_The other nodded his head to this and grabbed the other's hand._

"_Come on, we got to get home. Mom's making dinner."_

_The younger one applied and took hold of the other._

"_You think mommy will like this?"_

"_Anything you give her, will make her smile."_

_If only she did when her eyes were pulled to the gem. The boys knew something wasn't right. Their mother was starting too changed and it was becoming a nightmare for the two._

"_I'm scared."_

"_Its okay, I got you." Holding onto the other tight._

_The other gave a whimper and held just as tightly. Hiding his face deep within the others chest._

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_No, don't go." The younger one not wanting the older one to leave the room._

"_I'll be right back."_

_The glow of the light outside the room and a scream was all the boy who stayed behind remembered that day._

"No! Zack! Come Back!"

Panting hard and looking around the room, the same as it was before.

"A dream. Just a dream." And slowly started to rest once more, the boy, hoping for that memory to never come back. "Just a fucking . . . "

Ending with a lone tear running down his face to what happen to the older boy that plagued his mind.


	10. Choices Made Part 1

Chapter 10: Choices Made Part 1

_When we were young, our lives were nothing but laughs and play. But to lose it all from something, as evil as greed, took over what we held dear. You left and I stayed. To clean up the mess you made. I should have thought twice and done the same. But did not. Thinking for a moment you would come back and all would be the same again. You might have had greed, but the pain that I carried, of which I called Kindness. A fool I was to think that's all it would take to change something. But this is a choice I made._

"In a little time of when we came. Nothing?"

"I know, over a month has pass from the last attack. And things have been very quiet from then on."

"And that other hunter? Anything?"

"No, this guy is well aware of this as we are."

"Damn."

"I have watched the students and staff of the school for the past three months. This is what I got."

Handing him a packet of papers of a list of everyone from the school.

"There are about sixty-four percent of them are norms in yellow. All good backgrounds as far as the school gives out. Twenty percent are non-norms, White magic users. Fifteen percent non-norms, Grey magic users. And one lonely percent are Black magic users."

"And any of them could be the cause of all this. Great, just great." Looking at the names that were color coded.

Lots of yellow. And have no idea what was to come.

"Just trying to find the master is tricky enough with how many followers this person has. Can't kill him without killing more."

"My, are you showing compassion for the monsters?"

A point of a blade was press against his nose. His young lackey glaring at him.

"Dare to say that again?"

"Yes, yes, I understand now." Pushing the blade away. "Testy are we?"

The boy said nothing. Sliding the sword back in its halter on his right hip.

"Oh, must be about the other hunter getting the best of you. Always getting the last say."

Turning back to the pages. No real names. Clicks, groups, packs . . . the grounds were well deviated from looking the numbers. Can't kill one without hurting another.

"Maybe I should go find this other hunter, seeing as he knows more on how to handle this . . . "

A slicing sound was soon heard as metal met wood.

"Easy there. We don't own this place." Grasping the handle of the blade out of the wall and tossing it back to the other person. "Don't you have any sense of humor?"

"Fuck off." And left the room all together.

The older man sighed, taking a seat on the couch. Rubbed his face to card his hair. "That boy."


	11. Choices Made Part 2

Chapter 10: Choices Made Part 2

_In my younger days. Everything was in place. Everything was set and ready to be played out. I didn't have to work for it; to whatever I wanted was handed to me on a sliver platter. Oh, how that sickens me to the core of my very being. Something had to change. And fast. I couldn't live that life anymore. An old friend of mine would have said that was I demented to think such a thing. But no! I was right. When father intrusted me to take over for him, I had to make my move, or live the life I never wanted. Granted, the choices that were made to do such a thing, was barbed of me. Forgiveness is far from what I'll get from the people I betrayed. Even more to know I lost the treasure that has been guarded in my family from since it rose from the earth's core. The shame I bought not only on myself, but others' as well. I should have taken that sword to the heart when I had the chance. But that wasn't close to the choices I wanted to make._

"Dr. Jen, wake up. It's morning." Cody taking his hands to, ignoring the weakness of lack of sleep for himself, lightly shaking his caretaker with ease by the shoulders. "Doctor . . . "

A bombastic hand landed on his head, freezing Cody to make another move to awaken the doctor.

"Let him rest." Stanislav stated to the boy, in his human form.

Cody finally relaxed when that big hand left his head.

Blue eyes met light green.

"But, Stanislav . . . " Trying hard to say the older man's name, for the last time he said it wrong. The _other him _came out. Anger issues much?

"But nothing, boy." The tall, bald, husky-olive skin man said, leaving no room to fight back.

"Yes, sir."

In a short time for the two, they have learned to deal with each other. Stanislav only has tried to eat Cody four times since his stay here. So that meant that the man was staring to like him, right?

"Hasad has been up all night working with his chemistry set with the samples you have found. Give him a break." Stanislav said, as he found a blanket for the doctor, as the darker man kept on sleeping. "Look, it's the weekend and you finished all the school work to keep those _educators _away, yes?"

Cody nodded. Getting used to another adult in his life. To him, this was very new. Having someone other than Dr. Jen to treat him as a kid. It was kinda nice.

"Then here." He reached into his pants pocket for some spare cash. "Go be for a kid today and work later."

"Yes, sir." And went too grabbed his coat, some bullets, and his colt. Out the door he went.

Leaving the doctor and the anger-trigger monster.

"You work that kid that too hard, if you ask me."

"How else will he ever be ready for what lies ahead of him?"

Stanislav looked to the doctor. Who was sitting up right in his chair, with the thin blanket held tightly by one hand as he got to his feet. The other on the table near him, not wanting too knocked over all his work.

"He reminds me so much of him, some times. But after that . . . " Taking his other hand, using it to cover his face. Shoulders shaking from an inner shudder of pain and lost. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Did you? Before all this?"

A weak chuckle left his slim lips. "I see. Maybe I should have just killed him."

"Again. That is not for me to say, Hasad. Of what you do in your life."

"Should have killed you too when I had chance, when I met you."

"My fault for saving your ass from dying?" Rolling his eyes and went to another room.

"My fault for thinking a weakling, a human no less, would save me from all this."

"Didn't he?" Coming back after getting water for the two of them.

Hasad said nothing as he drank his water, but only saying he was going to rest some more. Asking Stanislav to wake him when Cody got back. Leaving his glass, having enough as he put it, on the table.

Half empty? Half full? Who's to say?


	12. Choices Made Part 3

Chapter 10: Choices Made Part 3

_Is it wrong, not to know ones past? I don't think so. When someone, who I dared called a father-figure. May I die an early grave to say that. But, as I was going to say before, maybe not knowing ones past is a good thing. It can only make you feel weak. Having feelings that were tested before, all gone and leaving someone like me, an empty shell. Though this might be from the hands of an unhuman's choice; to do this to me. I don't hate it, but I don't like it, just the same. If there were any choices that I could make. It would be to know, what I want to remember from that past, and the rest could just burn in hell for all I cared for. Yeah, the one choice . . . something that made me glad to be alive now. Nothing big, but something._

Zack looked down at the deformed freak. Something that had dared cross his path, in thinking that he would be an easy meal. Well the monster thought wrong. Raising his blade high, his face calm, but light green eyes wild too killed. Small splatter of gore covered his very bring, but with the skies showing colors of grey, the rain would be the one to washed it away.

The monster begged to be spared and would never come near him again. But his words never reached the boy's ears.

The sword came down. The monster's body was a sprinkler of blood that left the ripped veins of the body. Covering most of the alley walls. And the boy who did it.

Zack used his sleeved of his coat too wiped away the blood from his blade. Sliding it back to where it belongs. Hands then sneak in his pockets. Looking relaxed as if what happened before never occurred, and was before his very eyes.

Thunder truck through the city. The clouds soon begun too cried.

Whatever rain found its way onto Zack's face washed the crimson off him, leaving streaks, that looked like he was as well crying, as the sky above him.

Taking himself back to the streets, looking down. Watching his feet, the darkened clay sidewalk, bits of trash and filth, and hits of passer byres.

Without knowing, humming a tune.

Stopping short, when coming across an arcade. Children or kids close to his age playing on games. A child's paradise as one would say.

Glancing in his shirt pocket. He could play for a few. Seeing that he could maybe lure some of the_ people_ out, if the games were too boring.

"Where should I start?" Asking himself, as he walked in.


	13. Choices Made Part 4

Chapter 10: Choices Made Part 4

_I am not a good brother, nor a bad one. The choices, the choices that have been made and the feeling of more to come is drawing near. I can feel it. It hurts. So much, like a burn, but within. People say; that what happens in the past, will stay in the past. Shit! Of all the things, why . . . why did, I do that? Mother, forgive me for I have made you what you were not. Father, forgive and rest in peace along with mother. Dr. Jen, forgive me for being a burden to you . . . I know you hate me and want nothing more than me to leave . . . but you always seem to have a reason for me to stay. Z-zack, wherever you have gone . . . where every that light took you, may our times together; good or bad, be what hold you high up, dear brother. For a sinner as me to choose Lust, Envy, and Pride. May they rot in hell for making our bodies lie to one another. But thank them as well, to keep the pain, the tears, the screams, and the lost at bay long enough to know: We Had Each Other._

**New High Score! New High Score! **A computer voice howled out, then reading out the score of the mutant-zombie army shooting game.

He slipped in another quarter. Wanting to practice more on his aim and range. Last time, it was just for fun. Seeing as he killed some extras that weren't part of game. Without knowing.

Taking in a deep breath. Holding the toy gun near his right hip. Waiting for the buzzer to go off.

_There is a mixer of people and monsters here__**. **_Cody deep in thought, shooting already seven bad guys without knowing. _None seems bad. But it only takes one bad apple, to ruin the bowl._

Fellow game players, stood neared and watched Cody play. No one bothered him, seeing that some have seen him play that same game for the last three hours. Leaving only for drinks, restroom time, and more quarters from the clerk.

Three hours, being deaf from the world.

Not knowing to the others that he was only here to be a kid. As someone had ordered him to do when he left home, thou same hours ago.

_They do know that staring is rude, right?_

He moved fast, looking to the crowd at him. All frozen at him when coming insight of his eyes. One hand still shooting at the game. His other, making a fake gun and pointed it at someone at random. Both _guns_ going off, only one giving the sound of a dying victim, as the other ran with damped pants.

That at least broke the crowd, making everyone goes back to what they were doing. Leaving the gun master to his game of murder.

_It was only for fun, no need to run like that. You a ghost, it would have phased you anyway. Unless . . . _

"I will never know how that works out." Shuddering at the thought that came and went.

About another thirty minutes came and went. Those words and that really vein-popping voice came out with telling his new score once more.

"Hey, you up for a one-on-one?" A voice called to him from behind.

"I don't normally like over thinking that I have to watch someone else's back in war. Real or not."

"One round. I die; I go away. I live; another round. And so forth."

Cody shrugged. "Try to keep up."

"I'll try."

They played. Not once looking at each other through the game limit. Only knowing each other by tones of voice. And hints of clothing that were within eye reach.

True to the lad's word, another round was made.

As much as Cody loved to keep going, his chest was hurting. As if on fire. His vision thinning out on him. Legs were becoming like jelly.

_I forgot to take my medication._

He grabbed the bar that was placed in front of the game where the toy guns would be situated. Trying hard too, stay standing.

"I love to play more," Shooting a few more enemies, then stopped. "But something has come up." Taking the toy gun and pointed up to his neck, lining a straight way through his brain. "May we play another time?" And fired, killing his player, ending the game for the both of them.

The other boy said nothing, thinking this was normal. Telling that he looked forward to it.

"Your name?"

Cody finally turned, to humor the person. His insides screaming for many reasons. He held out a caring smile. "Martin. You?"

"Zack."

Doing a slight head bow and left all together. Out onto the streets and heading back home.

Making another choice, right then and there. Not taking notice of the tears that started to fall from his eyes.

"Cody . . . "

His eyes catching, yet another familiar face. "Hello, Stanislav, good to see you." And felled into his arms, blacking out. With a tiny smile gracing his lips without knowing.


	14. Two Sides

Chapter 11: Two Sides

Fire. Spikes. Slicing. Ripping.

Feeling like Hell, without dying.

Many pains came, went, and came back just as harmful.

The crushing was the worst. Lack of air and movement; much as a corpse.

Sounds and smell don't live in this world. Not in the world of the dying.

"His fever only seems to rise, Hasad."

Stanislav stood near, watching the doctor treat Cody; who laid in his cot, with a thin blanket to keep covered; in hopes to get back to health. Running cold water over the visible flesh. Over the pulsing black scars. That only seem to spread like spilling thick black ink on a sheet of paper.

"If he dies now, then living this long will all be for nothing."

"Is looking for his brother, that much of a big deal?"

"You have no idea." Hasad, though he was talking, he kept full eyes on Cody getting better. "It's the only reason why he deals with things like you, without flinching, I might add."

"I-if yo-our t-trying t-to l-lighten t-the mm-mood, b-be quiet." A weak voice called from Cody's lips as he blacked out again.

"Why didn't you make sure he took his dose?" Hasad asked, finally looking at the overgrown giant of a man.

"I wanted to see if it was true."

"Well, now you know. Never let this happen again." Going back to Cody, finally got the boy to stop shaking and laying still.

His breaths were short, but it was better than before. He was finally healing, and that's what matter at that point.

"He was like this when you found him?"

"Yes."

"You're a monster."

Hasad only smiled at the fact that he already knew that when he left his people. There was no need for a reminder.

Around the same hour of Cody's fallen moment. Over at the docks. Caldwell was again, training Zack.

He stood from the beams that held the roof. Watching below him, a battle. Zack going head-to-head with a Calydonian Boar with an attitude problem. Even with one leg gone and lack of blood. This thing still had some energy to knock Zack into the next world.

Its brown fur matted with blood and sweat. Sharp hunks and teeth bared at Zack, saliva and blood dripped from its mouth. The back of the body arch, signing it was going to attack again. Using only the two front legs and one back leg to hold it up and started to charge at Zack once more.

Zack stood still, but alert. Blades ready. Face cold. Body slowly dying from the lack of adrenalin. Vision block from a small stream of blood from a cut above his brow. Lips capped from lack of water and talon blisters from the beast.

Caldwell saw Zack twitched and it was over.

Seeing his little lackey held his sword straight at the last second. Sending the blade to go through the boar from the mouth and out the other end. Having the monster give his last yell as Zack ripped his sword out of the body. Watching it topple over on its side.

Claps were soon heard. Making Zack looked up.

Caldwell soon finding his ways to some stairs and coming back down to where Zack stood.

"You're getting better." He stated when he was in front of Zack. "Though, you panic."

"One flaw doesn't mean I'm worthless."

"True. But, that's all it takes is one-flaw and you're dead." Going over the fallen monstrosity, grabbing it by its upper mouth that was open. Dragging it over to feed the other caged freaks. "What were you thinking about?"

Turning back to his trainee, once he was done with feeding the arch-fiends. Waiting for an answer.

"Tell me again, why we are here? All of it, not that shit half-ass story you told me before."

"There is a war coming Zack. Something lies deep within that school and its looking for something. Something that is our only hope of stopping it. And if this thing gets a hold of it. Everyone. Man and Monster. Will be wiped or enslave in the world, which even your petty little mind can't handle."

"But you said that the Jewel was lost?"

"Yes, I did." Starting leave, having Zack following him out. "But, lost things can't always stay lost for long."

Zack's heart gave a light pause, having remembered something. It was small, but for some reason; it hurt a lot.

"Question off topic, Caldwell."

"Ask."

"What are your thoughts on Double Walkers?"

Caldwell gave a deep, fully hearty laugh to this. Zack was in for a good or a mind-blistering tale.

Zack might always look up to this man as a father or teacher. But that didn't mean, there wasn't times when he just wanted to shut that mouth of his for good. Even though, Zack didn't have the will or guts to do it; may it be a nice dream to have.


	15. The Jewel

Chapter 12: The Jewel

_Today, was like any other. Quiet and peaceful. What more could anyone asked for?_

"_Hasad, what's the family secret?" A lad of eleven asked a boy about the same age as him._

"_It wouldn't be a secret if I told you."_

"_Come on!" Whining as if he was two._

"_Fine, come on, I'll show."_

**Everyone has secrets, that's what makes up most of this thing, we call life. But in this family secret. It was rumored, way back around in the 1500's, in a land of a lost era. Was when a rich and powerful family stood and thrived of their power.**

**But what made their power stronger than whatever war could do. Thou it may not in history books or documentaries, it was true as air we breathe and the sun shiny warmth to others. This Gem of Peace kept what we think could only be dreams; real.**

**And for something like this, glory to know that it once lived. Fallen because of power, which was stronger than peace.**

**The first-born prince of two sons, was granted the honor to take over, what his family had done five centuries before his time. Tall tales were spoken that the prince didn't want it. Thinking and speaking out that he wasn't fit for the job. Saying someone else was too, takes it. But that person, being weak-minded, as others would call him, didn't take it. Telling his half-brother that he would be fine ruler and lead their people to a brilliant future.**

**The chosen prince said to his brother that if anyone was a coward it was him. The chosen one, whose given praise were reached to deaf ears, never knew or listen, that he wanted something different and wanted to give all that power to someone else. Who could give, what others wanted?**

**On the night of the Right of Passage, a battle from a neighborhood kingdom, upon hearing the rumors of the prince who denied power, attacked.**

**In the end of a heated battle, the jewel and the prince were gone. A member of king's workers, knew why this happened. Later finding out, that the slave and the prince were close. The servant stated that the prince would rid the problem that bought the kingdom into darkness. Saying the jewel was not a sign of peace and happiness, but war and death.**

**Wherever the two, prince or jewel is, no one knows. Even the worker that knew this was to come, was hanged, by the king's orders, who thought the servant was at fault for making his son into what he became. Planing to give what was left to the other prince, but he too, turned it down and said he would look for the rightful king and bring back the world, that he had always knew and loved.**

"Hey, Martin, what are you reading?" A fellow student of Cheevers High School.

_Martin_ looked to the lanky kid, with puffy hair, who went by the odd name of Tapeworm. "Oh, just some book I found. Thought something else than history or school-like would be nice."

It was a school day, and even _Martin's father _said to him not to go school, but he had a job to do. Sick or not, it had to be done.

"Really? Shocker." Tapeworm said, flipper through a comic he snuck in from the school's front gate. "What's it called?"

"The Kingdom of Giovany's Clan, it's a good book."

"Yeah, I've read that. The prince in it, what a dick. If he was ever real, I might have punched him for all the thing's he did."

"Might want to work on your right hook then." Pointing it out, by poking the other's very thin and bony arm.

Who flinched and gave a short groan of slight pain as a joke.

"Yeah-yeah." Waving off the other and kept reading, his comic-book. "We got PE later, _**great**_, huh?"

The other shrugged and kept reading the light fairy tale, really glad to be reading something else. Nice to just let the mind wonder.

"Yeah, great." A lie, with a face of annoyance showing it well of how he felt of that upcoming class. When he really needed to be doing something else, but he already got four warning about skipping.

Best not to blow cover that fast, when he was no close in finding the head monster of the school. Last week, a group of five kids was murder in one room. All monsters' themselves, but raised by human parents.

Time was thinning for the young monsters. Something had to be done. And fast.


	16. One On One Rematch

Chapter 13: One-On-One Rematch

Sports. A sign that is what makes America. Where hard-working young minds, put everything, they got to make a dream to a real figure that makes others smiles at its greatness.

But some would say, that sports; such as dodge-ball is another thought of gym teachers love seeing young juveniles obliterate each other, harsher than any war ever known to humanity.

"I am starting to think that Mr. Small hates kids." Tapeworm stated, ducking in time from a ball from hitting him.

Cody had another thought. "Or he's looking for a meal?"

"What?" Final word from his tall friend, when he was nailed in the face.

"Nothing."

Scanning the area, seeing what the odds were. Five to seven. Only having one big guy with a strong throw and a few shields. Other side; three strong arms, two wing sliders, first and second command.

"Crap." Taking another ball from the ground, blocking in time when another was coming straight at him. The sound of thick rubber hit and sends the enemy's ball into the air. Thinking fast, does a short jump and grabs it, when sending the other ball, to a fellow player from being hit.

Now they were even.

Cody fully stating, that his team wasn't to lose that easily.

In a short time from that, there was only two.

"Well, great to see you again, Martin."

_Martin_ didn't even look toward the voice, keeping eyes full on the ball in his hand. Thinking head, gut, or groin; too wiped that all-knowing smirk the other must have had. Even after not hearing a voice like that in a long time, it was nerve-racking to him.

"Oh, not in the talking mood. Fine, let's see if I can get an **ow** out of you."

The faint sounds of stalling air broke, signaling that something was flying. To where _Martin_ stood.

In the humans' eyes, you would say that in lighten speed the boy blocked the ball, sending it into the air. Sailing the one in his hands to his foe, then grabbing the ball just as fast as he sent the next one. Knowing he faked out the guy long enough to hit him.

Proof; seeing the other on the ground. Making _Martin_ the winner.

"Cockiness will only get you so far, Zack. Try to remember that in the near future."

Leaving the gym to change, right as the bell ranged. And he was out, before anyone else could make it to the changing room.

Heading off to his next class.

_**He really doesn't remember me. At all. Damn! I swear that I'll get you back Zack. I promise.**_

Back in the gym, Zack was back on his feet. Though angry to what just happen, he didn't show it on his face. Looking to one of his _pals_.

"I thought you said, kids like him don't it makes far in life?"

The other shrugged, going to help Zack to his feet, but got a sign that he didn't need it.

"That kid, from what I heard, is strange. That's it." Pointing to a lanky boy who came out the boy's changing room. "I mean that guy is the only person, anyone, has seen that kid with."

Well, it was something to work on.

Around lunch time, Zack went looking for the tall, bony kid. Already knowing that if encountering him, he'll find _Martin_.

"Searching for him, will be a waste of your time." A voiced called out, passing Zack in a lone hallway of the east wing of the school.

Zack turns to face the odd kid.

Female. Five foot-two inches to five foot-four inches. Brown-blackish hair and even darker eyes. Sixty-eight to eighty-five pounds. Asian-American.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You just choice not to know it."

Zack saw a faint glow from the girl's eyes.

His hands twitch for his short blades from within his jacket's sleeves.

"Oh save your knife tricks for someone who matters."

He glared at her after that.

"Then who should be given said show . . . Foxy?" Taking a guess of what demon, she was.

She gave a light laughing smile. "Oh, you are good. And as for your real target, will be found here." Holding a ripped sheet of paper, levitating it over to where Zack stood.

"Here?"

She nodded. "There lies someone who would love the taste of your blade."

Looking at the area's name once more, to be sure he didn't misread it.

"Still, how can I . . . " Expecting back to the girl.

Only to see, she was gone.

"Well, there is always next time." Slipping the paper into his pocket and moving on. Even with the paper, he would like to find more information on his own. Wouldn't want Caldwell thinking he was losing his touch, any more than what he was already thinking.


	17. Memories

Chapter 14: Memories

When eyes closed, pictures and motions played through your mind. Some make you feel happiness, as others make you feel; hurt, lost, and confused. Simplify knows as dreams and nightmares. But the rare ones that come to shock to some; are memories. And with memories, they hold the most in what makes people what they are.

"Dr. Jen, I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be back at midnight, at the most." Cody called out, snapping a pill from a packet in his pocket to swallowed. Remembering to take them this time.

"All right. If you see Stanislav, tell that beast-ass to get back here. I need his help with something." Dr. Jen said, before hearing the door closed with a quiet answer back from the kid. "What happened at school?" He wondered out loud, but then went back to work.

Out on the streets once more. The dark roads, the lacking of people, and sounds of light wind were all out that night. A lone soul; liking every bit of it.

With a light jacket and thin clothes, they did they're best to keep the child warm. Sneakers scraped the hard ground lightly. Enough to leave smudged streaks behind. Hands deep within the pant's pockets for warmth.

"Winter is coming." Stating to himself, blowing air to form a cloud in front of him.

Glancing at a clock inside a shop window, it was past ten. Finding out that he has walked around aimlessly for the past two hours without knowing.

Looking at the glass that held a washed out vision of himself.

Thin, once pale face, red with tints of blue and purple from the cold.

Hair looked stiff from the frozen air.

Slim body looking so small in the roomy hand-down clothes he wore.

Anyone else would have seen a street kid with no life and to be a waste of space. He could only agree to silent words that only lived in his head. It alone made him brush the metal of his gun, signaling him that he had the chance; if it ever came to it.

He shook his head and kept moving. Coming up a low-cut diner. Thinking about having something else then Dr. Jen cooking. Not saying it was bad or anything. Just a nice change is all.

Fully unaware of dead eyes of anger watching his every move.

"What can I get you?" A nice, light redhead with dark raw eyes that wanted to sleep, in a bland gray and white waitress outfit with matching shoes, holding a pad and pen.

"Umm . . . " Looking through the menu once more.

"If you don't know, I can put you down for one of our specials." Trying to help him out, seeing as he wasn't trying anything, unlike some other customers who were there.

"Oh, thank you." Giving her back the menu with a smile. "And just some ice water is fine."

She nodded and headed over to the ordering window for the cook to make the food. Handing people their bill, clean forks or knifes, and so on. Finally bring the boy's drink.

He took a sip and then looked out the window; happy to see the chill he had before he enters, the diner was blatantly going away.

The quick foot steps of the diner girl came and left the food on the table. Gave a few words, before leaving when someone called for her to give a refilled of a drink.

Upon the food he ordered.

Small club sandwich and sweet potatoes fries. Light side of greens and sweet and sour dip for the fries. Luckily for him, the meat in the club was tofu hiding under all the greens and condiments.

Guess to workers like that girl, knows what others like to eat.

And thus, he ate in silence and enjoyed it.

"Hey, Martin."

And out the door it went, just the same as it came.

"Hello, good evening to you, too."

Not once looked up to the voice as he ate on. Only to see a light pale-tan hand grabbed one of his fries. Still; he did nothing.

"Hmm, never took you as a health nut." The voice, spurted out the words, most likely to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I have a weak body, and I have to keep it alive somehow, Zack." Finally looking up, but wishing he didn't. Seeing as he wanted to hug the person he had missed for long.

"Still, it tastes like crap. Like how you suck at sports."

"As I recall, you lost in dodge ball."

"I let you win."

"You keep telling yourself that." Grabbing his drink for a short sip, his mouth, suddenly becoming dry on him. "What are you doing on this side of the city anyway?"

"Looking for something."

"What?"

"Be a waste if I told you." Laying back in his booth seat, his eyes scanning the boy, he knew as Martin. "Still, I find it a shock to see you here. You look kinda out-of-place."

He shrugged, taking a glance to see the diner girl comes back, only too asked if Zack wanted something.

"Burger, strips, and a soda."

"What kind?"

"Any is fine."

And she left it at that.

"Don't worry. I'll pay my half."

"Who said, I was worried." Dousing his fries in the golden color dip.

"No one, but your face looks you want to puke."

"Only because you're here." He was lying to himself, but it just hurt too much to see this face when knowing, that this guy didn't remember his.

"That's not very nice to say to a classmate, you know."

Martin, a.k.a., Cody shrugged his shoulders without much thought or care to the other's words.

"Are you always this quiet?"

No reply.

"Don't you want to say something to my face?"

Still, nothing.

"I can see why you're a loner." Then went silent when his food came and started to eat. Hands on the food, eyes on the other kid.

"Why are you bothering me?" Cody finally asked, almost finished with his food.

"I saw familiar face and thought I drop by to say hello. For someone who is known as the school's smartest student; you are sure slow."

Again, his voice went quiet as he finished his light meal. Then taking out a pill from his pocket. Trying hard not to show pain, when he did.

Zack just watched, not really sure what to say to that.

Cody waited, and finally the bill came. He paid both meals and left. Not saying one word to Zack as he headed out the door.

Leaving Zack to eat alone.

"Was that your brother?" The waitress came and took the empty plates to be clean.

He shrugged. "Just a guy who's got my face." And went to finish his meal.

In a ranged of two blocks from the diner, the sound of someone vomiting wasn't far off. Or the heart aching cries.

Cody leaning against a wall. A hand on his knee from falling over as the other was a fist hitting the wall next to him.

"I hate this! I hate this!"

Over and over, he cried. What else could he do?

Another round of bile came. No matter how hard he tried. Nothing could stay down. Seeing that face from the past, only made it worst for him.

The bitter smell broke him out his pain, enough to move on. Trying to get his mind off of things. Holding a hand near his side. As the other grabbed another pill.

He kept walking, until coming up to a small park. And an old-age bench. Letting his overworked legs have a break from that frisked walk of his. Laying his head on the upper side of the bench, where is was cold from the frosty breeze to his warm neck.

"I want to take it all back. Everything. I wish I was like you Zack; to be free from what haunting me."

He closed his eyes, letting the cold night relaxed him.

Having the suffering memories fallow him, where he knew others were safe from them.

"Zack . . . "


	18. Full Circle

Chapter 15: Full Circle

This is what is right? You're at peace with everything, and nothing could go wrong, where no evil can reach people like you; even leave the wicked be. The place where the body feels numb and light. If this is where the non-breathers go, then may eyes never open.

But when the blackness starts to change to a lighter color and then multiple colors. You know you're alive once more.

A soft groan left the paper-thin lips of the boy, who thought he was at the park; only to find himself in a room.

A room that might have changed over time, but it didn't fool the eyes of the past.

"I'm . . . "

A door opening across from the bed he was resting in, broke his train of thought. There stood a monster that was only known as an . . .

"Siren." The word barely a whisper, but his body fully alerted. Forcing himself not to blink. With wanting not becoming of what, the last body, this monster did too.

Where was his gun when he needed it the most?

The monster, hearing the smaller boy's words, looked at himself. Forgetting to change back to his human self. Forming back to which, the boy wouldn't freak out to. "Sorry. That better."

Caldwell dodged in time from having a lamp to the face.

"That'll be a no." Moving in god speed in front of the boy, warning him, that he was outmatched if daring too repeated his last movement. "Relax. You'd been out for a while, best not to overwork that body of yours." Picking up the cloth that fled when Cody shot up to sit.

The cloth dried, a reason to leave the room for a moment and come back before the boy could leave the bed. Caldwell eased him back down with just a hand to his shoulder, showing how weak he was.

"I told you." Placing the now wet cloth on his head.

"Who are you?" Smacking away the hands of the other, thou, it was a weak hit.

The elder smiled. "Better rethink of how this goes, boy. I'll be asking the questions."

Cody just glared at him. "I have nothing to say to a reeking devil soul like you."

"Oh, I'm hurt." Showing mockery, as he sat in a chair near the bed Cody laid in, before letting one his hands turn into a webbed-like claw. Tapping each pointed, long, nail fingers on top of his thumb. "You were saying."

"Leave him be, Caldwell, or you're going to get barf on you again." Another voice said from the open door, pointing a fact of something that happened before all this.

Past memoirs slowly came back to Cody, recalling back to the park and the light, haunting dreams he had. Letting the upcoming winter take him, then and there. Then a face from the past, stood before him, saying something, but the lips moved with no words neglecting them to come out.

"You're no fun." Getting up from the chair and walked over to the door. "Fine, but you take over. I have work to do."

A slamming of another door later, there was only two, Cody in one room and the stranger in the livingroom.

Zack's back was to him. He used it as a chance to leave the bed. Only to fall on his knees not soon after.

Pushing himself back up, feeling very weak. He could feel his clothes still damped from the cold air, but they had slowly dried up from then. Reaching into his shirt pocket, only finding out that the bag in his pocket was empty.

"Damn." Finally back up, only to end up sitting on the floor.

"Don't bother." Hearing the last voice that had the boldness, to tell him to give up.

"Fuck off you pachyderm ass." He hissed at him, when he tried once more, getting up, and only to get the same results as before.

"Big word for a little guy." Zack's voice sounded closer than last time.

Cody looked up to meet matching eyes as his, they were empty, cold, and murdering.

"Z-Za . . . " He stopped short for two reasons; one for his dangerous slip of the tongue and the other was for a sword finding its way between Cody's eyes.

"What and who are you?"

Cody didn't know what to do. Glancing his eyes anywhere then to the boy in front of him. Not even flinching when the blade glided over his skin, near his ear. Or responding when wood broke under the force of the metallic long knife.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"What do you think I am, Zack?" Still, not looking at him.

Not even when he came down to eye level, only to know a strong hand grabbed his chin to make him looked at other once more.

"I have no fucking clue. But I get this feeling that if I kill you, it would have been a waste too saved your life."

"I feel the same way."

Grabbing Zack's shirt by the collar and heading each other. Cody, seeing the other, growled in pain as he made his way to the door to get away. As old wounds from the past started to open up, he had to get away, to where they didn't hurt.

Half way out of the door, only to be stopped as he made it toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Caldwell coming back just in time, lifting up the struggling teen off the ground and towing him back into the room. Caldwell, shaking his head to see his lackey getting up in time to stand up, rubbing his forehead from the pain, that would soon leave a bruise later.

"I had it under control."

"I am sure you did." Taking Cody, who tried to get out of the older man's gripped. "Go get something to hold this guy still."

Zack did as he was told, sending a heated look to Cody. Who just brushed it off.

"I don't see why you're doing this. I am no use to you."

Caldwell smirked to the boy's words. "This o' nose of mine never lies, boy. You're more useful than you think." Leaning forward in his chair too looked more into the boy's eyes, who couldn't do much with the rope only burning more, as he tried to pry the bounds off himself. "Where is Hasad?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I have short-term memory lost."

Cody, held a cry when his face was struck.

"No games now."

No reply.

"Where is he?"

Again nothing.

The hand raised once more, again Cody didn't move an inch.

Zack just watched, as the hand came down once more. His eyes closing a bit, as if he was the one getting it. Those voices also came back. But he still didn't move to help or stopped what was happening before him.

Caldwell saying he had something to help move things along, seeing as beating was immune to the lad, it was time to go used the old fashion way. Soon coming back with needle and blue-bottle.

"Maybe some truth juice will open that mouth of yours."

Pure fear was finally shown. So many thoughts came to Cody. Looking at Zack. Only then coming to one thought left.

"Fine! I'll talk. Just, please, no more." Watching as Caldwell was loading the needle.

Who then placed it on the table near the door. "Good boy."

In downtown, Dr. Jen was pacing. Waiting for the door to open and come in the boy who said, he be back before midnight. To the doctor, this wasn't really new, as recalling that his young pupil did this many times before. But, no, this muckily feeling was different, to the point it made his hot blood run ice-cold.

"Hasad. Try to stay calm."

"I can't."

"You said so yourself. This is normal for Cody."

"Yes, I did, but I don't know about this time."

"Has . . . "

A phone ranged.

Both looking to the old and out of date phone that hanged on the wall near where the kitchen was. That phone barely made sound, as seeing that Hasad's large friend only used it for needed connections.

Stanislav went to answer it. "Ja . . . "

"_Big and angry voice; you must be Stanislav, yes?"_

"Who the hell is this?"

"_May I please speak to Hasad, if you'd be ever so kind?"_

Stanislav looked to his dark friend, who gave him the sign to go on. "One moment." Then handed out the phone to him. "Some weirdo for you."

He took it, glancing at Stanislav for a hint, who gave just a shrugged that he didn't know the voice at all. "This is Hasad, who may I ask is calling?"

"_Long time; no see, old chap."_

Hasad's eyes were widening from the sound of the tone.

"_From the silence; you remember me. Good."_

"What do you want, you bastard?"

"_Easy now, don't want to piss me off, not if you want to say goodbye to your little tot. Do you?"_

"Cody . . . " His voice slipped from anger to worry in one beat.

"_That's his name? How nice."_

"I swear if you hurt him, I'll . . . "

"_Watch it, Hasad. Now you know me better than that, and I am no baby-killer. But my temper always proves me wrong. You just do what I say and the boy lives. Deal."_

"Only if you let me speak to him first. Then I'll say if we have a deal or not."

Caldwell did just that, holding the phone near the boy's face. Who didn't say anything at first, just staring. Not at anything, just staring.

"He wants to talk to you." Pushing the phone closer to the boy's face. "Speak."

"Dr. Jen . . . "

"_Cody, your okay. Don't worry, you're going to be okay. Under . . . "_

"Don't do it . . . it's not worth . . . " Zack covered his month, holding a short blade to his neck. He hissed a warning not to test him.

"Sorry, Hasad, had to cut it short." Caldwell stated, leaving the room, not wanting the sounds of whimper to bother his call. "Zack, watch him and don't let him get away this time."

And he shut the door, leaving the two be.

"I'm going to let go, don't try anything smart now."

Cody gave no reply as a sign that he agreed.

Zack moved in front of the only exit there was to the room. Lazily swing his blade now and then into the air. Eyes on and off glancing at Cody, or as he knew him before, _Martin_.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Depends on what you're talking about."

"About your caretaker."

Eyes locked on each other.

"There are just some things that are best to be never brought up." Rolling his shoulders to rid of the numb pain he was getting from the rope.

"Then why are you here anyway?"

"I am looking for something."

"What's that?"

This all seems familiar, but the roles were switched.

"Telling someone like a simple-minded fool; such as yourself, would be a waste. When even yourself don't get it."

"This is why, I hate Double Walkers." Swinging his blade once more, pointing the tip toward Cody. "They think just because they look another person, they can do anything they want."

"You're an idiot, Zack."

The blade was closer than last time, almost ready to cut something. "How so, _Martin_?"

"One, open your eyes and say my name. My real name."

Those eyes that match his, looked so familiar to him, with all those feelings of, hurt, lost, sad, and yet also happy. Those voices, became louder and louder. Making the poor boy fallen to his knees, holding his hands to his ears, as if trying too blocked out the noise. It wasn't working. Pictures and motions.

Memories? That's what they called, to people who could remember things. Right?

"C-Cody . . . "


	19. We Once Knew Ourselves

Chapter 16: We Once Knew Ourselves

They never moved. Well one really couldn't anyway. Only able too watched the older boy break down before him. Giving up on trying to released the rope on him, that only seem to get tighter the more he tried to get out it, and his wrists reluctantly became raw from all that rubbing.

"Zack . . . "

"Shut up!" It wasn't loud or nice, but it made, the boy who was tied up, did as Zack said.

Waiting. For something. Anything else but the lack of noise.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

His eyes glared, as the other tilted his head to the side from numbness and gave tired eyes. "How long ago from that day?"

Cody finally understanding what his, now remembering brother, thou, it seems to be just a shock, thinking that all this had to be a lie in some way.

"Six years. I have looked for you for six years."

"How . . . "

A knocked came to the door, opening a slit.

"What Caldwell?" His anger was coming slowly to show its ugly head.

"Just come say that I am going to get our guests. Watch the little worm." And the door shut, with another one soon repeating the first one.

Zack took the chance to get to his feet, dragging the chair near the bed, Cody was still on, and brought it to block the door. Keeping others out and them in.

"How did this happen?"

"It's a long story."

"I believe you have all the time in the world to tell me, **Cody**." Zack making his name sound like something was foul when it left his mouth.

"Okay . . . "

Cody could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

_Going back to the day, that day they went to play in the park. When a young Zack was hitting on some older ninth-graders than himself. Not knowing he lost track of his little brother, until a said person was coming back soaked head to toe in water._

_"Where were you?" Zack asked right a way, when seeing the state of his brother._

_But in return, smiled brightly, not caring of his wetness. "Look! Look what I found!" Holding his hand out to his brother. Letting a tinted green-sunburst color rock is shown to his brother._

_"What is it?" Giving his brother a questioning look, trying hard not to hurt his brother's feelings._

_"A jewel. I found it in the fountain in the park!" Acting as if he came back from an Adventure with Indiana Jones._

_Zack pouted to this. "Hey, what did mom say about wandering off?"_

_"Too not to run off and stay close to each other." Cody copying, also giving a childlike sigh to his brother's tone._

_"And what did you do?"_

_"I'm sorry." Giving his brother a hug, as a sign that he was really sorry for running off._

_The other nodded his head to this and grabbed the other's hand. Heading back to, where they lived. The Tipton._

_Looking across the street ahead of them, as they came to the end of the park's edge. "Come on, we got to get home. Mom's making dinner."_

_The younger one applied and took hold of the other._

_"You think mommy will like this?" Once again that smile was back on his face, holding the gem up in the air for the sun to shine through it. Still not caring of the slight, chill he got from when he jumped into the fountain._

_He glanced over to his brother, once they were on the other side of the street. "Anything you give her, will make her smile."_

_If only those words were trued. But then they would just go straight to hell._

_Ever since Carry put that gem around her neck, held by some string Zack found that was the strongest wire he could get from a maid._

_Their mother, just changed._

_At first; it was being angry and giving harsh words here and there._

_Then the slapping and the screaming. When a plate broke and she blamed Zack for it._

_Finally what had broken Cody the most, when she placed all her anger on Zack. Seeing as he showed no promising future as his younger brother. Close to a gentle fairy tale, their mother once read to them when they were little and clueless of the world around them._

"I didn't like how she was treating you, Zack. Making you feels like your worth nothing. Your attitude took a toll on everyone. Me, mostly. I didn't know what to do . . . "

**To make Zack feels less worthless.**

_That was all Cody was thinking at the time. Trying to make his brother, know, even if it was only between them, that Zack, his brother, matters to something in this world. Even if that meant, giving up his body to do so._

_But whenever mom was out for work or anything, and even when she was gone for long periods of time. Cody would let Zack have his way. Both were hesitant at first, but over time, that didn't matter anymore._

_As Cody thought; Zack was careful of every move he made, wanting his brother not feels left out._

_Later through their lives, for maybe three years at the most that went on. Passionate, lusty, foggy-mind nights and days happen. Cody would be there to take Zack's pain away. Too, proved that's mothers' beating and words meant nothing._

_"She found out?"_

_"Yes . . . " Trying hard not to cry, for the both of them._

_Carry, their mother, came home. Acting like no person or thing, the twins ever knew. Hurting the most, when she found them. Asleep. Naked. In the same bed._

_Rage. Pure, ungodly rage ran through her body. Her screams of hated echoed enough to waked the dead. Unknowing that the screams locked the doors and bolted the windows. Blocking anyone that would be too stopped her rampage, as she grabbed, both awaked and frighten, Zack by the hair._

_Letting his naked legs rubbed over the hard floors and tough rugs. Tossing him with unhuman strength, breaking the table, they used to have meals on. Ripping skin and braking bones, for blood to leave the back of his head from the landing._

_"Mom!" Cody cried out from shock and dashed to Zack._

_Only to be slammed backs where the wall was near the twins' bedroom door._

_"What have you done!? All is lost to this!" Her voice screamed, but it mixed with another, one, that Cody knew for a fact, that wasn't his mother. "My son, why did you do this to upset mother, why? And for a worthless breather like him!?"_

_He tried to pry her hands off his neck, not letting the darkness take him. Zack would be alone to face this. Cody, wouldn't have that._

_"You're not my mother! And Zack is not worthless!"_

_Her hand, snapping and changing into a long, bony, sharp nail claw. Ready to strike._

_"You're right . . . after what my poor eyes saw. Cody, you're much worse than him. Much worse." Her hand swing, but was stopped when a chair hit her._

_The force dropped Cody to the floor, seeing the she-beast turned to Zack._

_"I see you still have some kicked left in you." That thing gave a pointed tooth, mildly bleeding mouth smiles. "Best not to leave things half done then." And jumped Zack. Clawing and biting Zack, who tried hard to fight this monster, in any way to keep it away from his brother._

_Cody, sat in fear. Frozen to move, flinching when Zack screamed in pain. He had to do something._

_What?_

_Then a glint caught his eye, and it was the gem. Fallen lose from the monster's neck when the chair hit it._

_He made for a mad dashed for it. Grasping it in his hand._

_**What do I do? How do I make things go back to what they were?** _

_This gem had to be taken care of. But how?_

"What did you do?" When really, Zack wanted to know the location of it, for his caretaker.

"I didn't have many options. But I head this voice, telling what I could do. And I listen to it."

Zack, finally standing, wanting to where the stone went.

"I'd try smashing it. Didn't work. So I bit it, hard."

"And it . . . "

"Everything went white. The last thing I saw was mother and you getting blasted off somewhere, and the same for me. That gem broke as it was nothing but sand." Taking a breather, before going on. "I woke up somewhere in the jungles of Africa, hanging on the vines. Dr. Jen found me and has taken care of me from then on."

Zack didn't know what to say. He was at a lost. The stone was gone. That was that, nothing more to do. Caldwell wasn't going to be happy about the news when he came back.

"Zack . . . "

"W-what . . . "

"Where were you?"

"In some Scottish land river, almost having some wolves make a meal of me, and then I have this skeletal-man fish with a god awful vomit smell saved me. All I had when he found me, were these scars I have now and a name; I didn't even think was mine. But it fit." Shrugging off that last part. "And those voices."

"Must have been when you landed or from the flash?"

"Yeah, maybe." Sitting back in the chair. "Our parents?"

"When heading back here, mothers' body was in bad shape. I had to put her out of her misery. And dad; he died when we were four. Mom said the motel he stayed at, was burned to the ground. But, a year after being found by Dr. Jen, when really finding out the truth, his van was attack by some things that went bump in the night." Tears filled his eyes of that night. "All I found was our last family picture in the torn up hand, you and I once called father."

They both went silent. Not saying a word.

"Zack?" In a questioning tone.

"What?" growling in shocked and a bit mad tone.

"Will you untie me now?"

"I'll let Caldwell deal with that." He said, moving the chair out-of-the-way, opening the door. Still empty and only the TV making sound. He glanced at Cody for a moment. "I'll be back, soon. Don't go anywhere." And out the other door he went.

"Hey!" Cody's call, was cut off from the shutting door.

Meanwhile, in the dinning area of the hotel. Two men were seated in a large booth near the back of the big, fancy, charming room. All thanks to a man named **Mr. Eldridge Smith**.

"Ich mag dies nicht." The tallest one of the two said in his people's tongue, where he was from, not what he was.

"What is there to like?" The smaller, darker one said, watching every person that walked by.

As far as the workers knew, this was a business meeting. So, they weren't going to bother them. Only the person, who told them to come in the first place. Who by the way, was taking forever.

Stanislav started to move from his seat, ready to leave and go search for Cody, but was stopped short by another man, who told him to sit back down.

"So good of you to make it." Said from the voice who brought them here, taking a seat across from them.

"Eldridge." Dr. Jen not all too happy to see this man's face.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere safe, under careful watch." Smiling with the answer, folding his hands over one another, as he used to them level his head too looked at the other two. "Been a long time, Hasad."

"Same to you."

Seeing as this small chat, wasn't to get out much. Caldwell, thought it was best to cut to the chase.

"Look, we both know what happen back then, is history. And its best to leave it that way; reason why father wants you back."

"And the jewel. Don't think I forgot how all this started."

"And you know to end this. So I'll only ask once, where is it?"

Hasad gave a light smirk. "I don't know. I truly don't know."

"You lost it?"

"I guess so . . . " Loving how few words were doing to this guy.

Meanwhile, Zack sat on the cold floor on the staircase, on the twelfth and thirteenth stop. Eyes staring hard at the carving. Knowing what it meant now, to him, and his . . . lover?

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts away. Even with the forgotten found, did he still feel the same. Seeing that face and going back to the good old days.

A hand struck out and hit the stone metal wall behind him, grunted when he felt a sketchy sting from the impact.

_"Zacky, no matter what, I love you . . . "_

His eyes looked at the writing, moving over to it, running his hand over it. Seeing faintly in his head of a fading hand, smaller one of his, writing where each part that was left. This was the only proof left, that he did cared of something.

"Zack . . . " He turned to face his guarding and . . . friends? "What are you doing here? I told you to watch the kid."

"It's like he's going anywhere."

And started to head up the stairs. Not showing any remorse of the other two would have taken it.

"Forgive him. He's kinda of bitter."

As they made it to it the twenty-third floor, Zack all ready to open the door. His body becoming alert.

"What is it?" Caldwell asked, once they made it near the room.

Zack ran inside, to the bedroom. Only to find it empty, and a pile of rope on the floor.

"Shit."

"I told you to watch him, damn it, Zack."

"What's wrong with that?" Zack started out with, glaring at Caldwell. "The very reason why we came here in the first place, is gone. Turned to dust no less."

"What?" Stanislav asked, who was looking around the room, until something caught him off guard.

Caldwell looked to Hasad. "You knew."

"Only that Cody knew where I could find the stone." Making his way to the door, only too stopped by Caldwell. "Move, I have to go find him."

"The stone is no more. What's the point in looking after something that holds nothing to you?" Leaning his body suit against the door. "Unless . . . "

"When I found Cody, he was very sick. At first, I didn't know what it was. Until, I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The streaks, a curse from the gem, it damned that body of his. I had no idea at the time; what happen to it?" He took a deep breath. "But with it or not, I have to help him."

"Why?" Zack asked, wondering about something. "Those pills . . . "

"He ran out?"

Zack nodded.

"Stanislav, let's go. We have to find him."

A hand-held up, jabbing into Dr. Jen's chest. "Look, what you and I need to do, will have to wait. Everything second that is wasted, the more of the chance that boy is going to die. The monster from the gem, is slowly killing him, he's my last chance to fix everything." Pushing his old past aside and headed out the door.

Stanislav not far behind.

"Same as always. Using people for his own satisfaction." Then looking to Zack. "He's your brother and you're not going with them?"

"He's dying."

"What? Finally know what emotions are and you don't know what to do with them?" Then he saw something, within Zack's eyes. "I see, well come on. Let's go follow them." Ripping off his suit, and headed over to the window, opening the large window all the way. "This way will be faster."

Zack followed, but stopped short.

"What now?"

"You think you can help him?"

"He's been able to go this long with a dying curse . . . helping him wouldn't change a thing." And he jumped.

Not even letting this get to Zack, he followed after his teacher. Having the last memory of Cody, from the past, passed through his mind.

**But I'm not ready to say goodbye . . . **


	20. My Last Stand

Chapter 17: My Last Stand

These streets seem more lively than the ones down town. A very ear-shattering to those who enjoyed the quietness. Even the people who made the noise, wished they were somewhere else. Not caring about anything around them, a blessing for those, who wanted just that.

Cody stayed out-of-the-way and tried hard not to let people see him. Many made that very easy for him to carry on. But sadly proved his point of the night before.

Shaking his head and kept moving. Dragging his feet with ever step, he made. Fire and lighting strikes rushed through his body. And even more, had to deal with it. For that he no more pills to keep them at bay.

Soon relaxing on a bus bench, checking the list of times. Twenty minutes were enough for a rest. But this time, he kept his eyes open. Blocking out the cold night air as best he could. Blocking out, that at anytime, he may take in his last breath.

**You'd come this far Cody! Why are you ready to give up?**

"I don't know . . . "

**Has everything on your to do list finished?**

"N-not even c-c-close . . . "

**Then why you run?**

"I couldn-n't let h-him see me l-like this . . . "

**Out of fear?**

"No, more like out of weakness."

The sound of the bus was coming near, luckily for him, it would just be him and the driver.

**What now then?**

He never answered the voice. Getting on the bus, sitting in the seat third farthest from the door and looked out the window. Seeing the clouds starting to darken and tears shed from the sky.

"Where ya heading, kid?" The elder, plumped bus driver asked, his brown eyes glancing through the overhead mirror to see Cody.

"When's the next stop?"

As Cody was being taken to the next stop, the small group he ditched at the hotel looked for him, in the places he grew up knowing. So far, all turning up empty of a said boy.

"Anywhere else he could have gone?" Caldwell asked, his face and clothes soaked from the rain, watching the other two men still going ahead through the thick woods, out on the edge of the city.

"Cody spoke nothing but this city, the wilderness, and finding his brother." Hasad yelled over to him, when a struck of lighting came.

Stanislav used his nose to pick up smells, all but, Cody's.

Caldwell shook his head, looking upwards into the trees. "Anything Zack?"

"Nothing within a two-mile range!" Zack called back, jumping to the next treetop ahead of them.

"Fuck . . . "

The pent-up anger made him no choice but want a smoke, something he quit three years back.

"Hasad, really, can't we let this kid just die." Leaning against a wet tree, but tried to get out of the rain. "We can call it his punishment."

A gun ranged out, the sound of the lighting making it echoed as a sonic boom. A large hole was left, only a half circle shape was left to been next to where Caldwell's head was, before he ducked from the shot.

"Shit man! What the fuck?" Looking up in time to see Hasad in front of him, another flash from the sky making him clone the devil himself.

"If anyone needs a punishment, it's you!" Pointing his gun to Caldwell's face. "Replacing Eldridge like this and taking his name as your own. Taking a dead man's name, but no, not one but two!"

"He would want it this way. I was the only who could find you. A fair trade!"

He cocked the gun, but stopped when a metal knife was tapped to his neck.

"Stop this!" Stanislav called out, sick of seeing this pointless fight. "What's done is done. You can't change for what has already been done." Moving closer to the three. "And if you think killing each other is going to find Cody, then fine, by my guess."

Hasad unlocked his gun and put it away. Zack did the same with his blade. Caldwell, standing straight.

"Now, Hasad, do you know anywhere else?"

He didn't answer, but his went over to Zack. "Your memories must be slowly coming back."

"And if they did, what good would they do. None of them will be help for us."

"What . . . When did this . . . "

"Around when he head-butted me." Rubbing his head, where the bump was forming and stinging from his touch.

"Zack anything you know now, use it."

He looked around, not wanting to share these thoughts. For to him, they were ones no person, who doesn't understand.

"Knowing Cody, it would have to be a place, where he could be himself and be at peace."

"And where in the hell could it be?"

Something caught Stanislav's eye, making him and the others look where the movement came from.

"Shit!" Caldwell swore, forming into his monster form.

Hasad pulling out his long shooters.

Zack, and his long blades.

Stanislav forming into his beast form as well as Caldwell.

"Wherever Cody is, be glad they haven't."

A war size of monsters glided out the darkness of the forest. Eyes of evil forcing all on the four. Mixers of all things from legends, folktales, and fairy tales were before them.

"Someone else knows and doesn't want us to get to him."

"It's going to be a long night."

One monster, a muck monster roared. Sending all the rest to attack. Moving as a wave, covered the four in a sea of monsters, fighting for their lives.


	21. Inner Thoughts

Chapter 18: Inner Thoughts

**Why are we here?**

_For a peace of mind. _His eyes never leaving what was in front of him.

**I can tell by that large book of yours.**

_Easy on the sarcasm there. It was bad enough when I saw people do it. No need for this._

Both inside and out, it was quiet. Nice enough for the boy to read on. Those in his better nature, he would have never broken into a place. But, with how things have gone for his life so far. One selfish thing wasn't going to get anyone killed.

Or himself for that matter.

Reading seems to make him forget the pain that burned through his body.

**Cody, did you hear that?**

_I am not falling for that one, again._

**No! I mean it.**

A thunder strike came at full blast, lighting up the area. Casting shadows that would make children think they were ghosts and goblins.

_It's the weather._

**Yes, maybe, but the weather is always close to feelings of others. Even you know that. From that night.**

In anger, Cody slammed his book closed. In hopes to silence the inner voice of his. And thank to the gods, it did.

"Really . . . Just one time, I like to be alone."

Getting up from his seat, away from the table and moving over to the tall shelves of books. Using the sliding ladder to place the book he was done reading and looked for another. When one didn't match what he wanted, he used his leg too, pushed him to another shelf.

His finger skimmed over the hard cover binds, tracing out the names and authors of the books. Leaving a slight trail through the thin-film of dust. As one arm kept looking for a book, his head relaxed on a level ladder step, with his other hand gripped the bar from falling off.

Soon finding a new book. Taking a chance with the title. Eyes squinting to see what was before him, until the lights started to flash.

"What the . . . " Cody was stopped short, when his book burst into flames. "Ah . . . " Dropping it, the flames didn't even have time to burn his hand. "Hello?"

Showing no fear and started to climb down the ladder. Once to the floor, it awoke an eerie moan.

**I know you told me be quiet. But, may I just say this. **A short pause was made. **Let's get the fuck out of here!**

_I will take your additive._ And started for the nearest exit.

The neon green lights were only a few feet away, but the force of the strongest wind knocked far from where Cody wanted. And it went silence not long after.

"Cody, what are you doing here?"

"Barbara?" Seeing it was who matched the voice. "You shouldn't be here? Come on."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me, please."

The eerie moan, came back. Meaning another attack was coming.

"Cody?" Her voice sounding with worries.

"Please, Barbara, keep going." They were almost to the door.

"Cody!" She stopped him from moving any further, then turned to face him. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, come on." Passed her and reaching for the handle.

"I think you do."

"No time for crazy talk, let's go!" His arm contacted with hers and pulled her outside. In time when the blast came back.

Breaking the glass, sending everything in its way into a great distance from the building.

Cody, who found himself on the empty streets, his lungs begging for air and fast. Pain inside and out, exalted higher and higher with every move he made. Vivid gore left like rivers from his body. Eyes drawing something to nothing of what were in front of him.

"Barbara . . . " Horsed voice coughed out, as he tried to stand. "Barbara . . . "

"Cody . . . " Her voice made him looked to the large entrance of the library.

Barbara stood there, not a scratch on her. As if the blows never extend to her, when Cody got full eruption of it.

"Barbara, you're . . . "

She only smiled as her dark eyes watch Cody fall back to the ground. Showing no sign of getting up.

**Oh no . . . **


	22. Looking Back One More Time Part 1

Chapter 19: Looking Back One More Time Part 1

_"You wanted to see me, my lord." A voice called out, once opening the large oak wood door._

_"D 'arcy, I told before, call me by my giving name."_

_"Forgive me, Hasad." And came in, shutting the door behind him._

_Looking to the young prince, laying fully on his back on the rail of the balcony. If his chest wasn't rising, he may have looked like the dead. His thin wears rippled when the winds came and went. His eyes looking up to the sky._

_"Hasad, are you all right?"_

_He moved to sit up and face D 'arcy. "My time as Hasad is coming to an end."_

_His young friend gave a light breathless laugh to his words. "What kind of talk is this, Hasad? Prince or king; you'll be Hasad."_

_"Thank you for your kind words, but D 'arcy, this is bigger then you know. Caldwell should be the king. Not me." Moving inside and closing the doors to the balcony. "The time that splits us apart, shouldn't make us who we are to be."_

_D 'arcy didn't know what to say to his friend. Looking sad as the other, who took a seat on his bed._

_"A son of a mistress shouldn't get a crown that easily." Hasad stated. "I would have better off being a miscarriage."_

_A dumbfounded look came to his face._

_"Don't ever say that, Hasad! You think your father had made a foolish mistake, but there is not a moment, where I wasn't glad to have met you." D 'arcy, trying hard to get his lungs air, and when he did, the shock came in. "Oh, prince, I am so sorry."_

_He rose his hand to stop D 'arcy from talking it._

_"Don't say sorry, when you say something from the heart. The pain I had before, goes away."_

_D 'arcy took his words in, but the look in the prince's eyes said another. "Hasad."_

_"But the pain always finds a way back in."_

_A pounding came from the door of the prince Hasad._

_"My prince, stay inside, we are about to be under attack." And the voice ran off with other guards._

_"Hasad. . . "_

_"I am running out of time. This is my only chance."_

_"You sent one the King's most hated enemy__."_

_"I needed time."_

_"This is why you walked out on the ceremony?"_

_"Will you help me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Please, D 'arcy, for all the times I help you, will you do this one thing for me?"_

_D 'arcy didn't know what to do. He was stuck. He could only give two answers at this point._

_As for what Hasad was hoping for. With the palace worried about one thing, he could be the other without their knowing._

_Pulling out a small key out of his pocket. Placing it into the lock. Turning it slowly, the same with opening the door and went into the room._

_With only light from the gem giving any source to see. Looking close to the devil's lair. The roaring of the flames that the gem made, looked hostile, but not to the touch. Training his mind not to be fooled from the charming waves of the gem as his bloodline before him. Grabbed it and stuffed it into a small bag._

_"Hasad . . . "_

_"I am in here." Calling out from the now dark room._

_D 'arcy was fixing his hood while giving a nod, as Hasad did the same. Soon rushing down the long corridors of the castle. Not long hearing the yells of guards finding out the stone was missing._

_Making one wrong turn; to a dead-end._

_"Damn it!"_

_"What do we do?"_

_Hasad pulled out a dagger, the tip covered in purple dust. He then handed it to D 'arcy. "Kill me."_

_"What? No, I won't do it. I went this far and this where I stop."_

_"Don't fear, this dust will dull the pain..."_

_"I still could never do it."_

_"Then make this the last thing I will ever make you do again. I trust you. I promise to see you again."_

_D 'arcy took the blade and bag. "I hardly think so." Slicing the other's throat and ran off before the guards found him, but the body would give him enough time. And a message for them._

_Some time after the lost of the chosen prince, the kingdom went in a long dead silence. Prince Caldwell mourning over the lost of his brother._

_A knock came to his door. "Prince Caldwell . . . " And the person came in. "You have been here for three days now. Please eat something." Placing a tray by the young prince's bed._

_"D 'arcy . . . you knew my brother well, yes?"_

_"As much as a servant to prince."_

_"Stop that. You know what I mean."_

_"Go on, sir."_

_"What my brother said to father, saying he didn't want this and I should have it?"_

_"Hasad only wanted what was right. He saw you as King of Giovany. But that stone, block the king from seeing that."_

_"You are close to him."_

_"From birth."_

_"And are you okay with dying when you wouldn't listen to the king?"_

_"I made a promise to Hasad first. All others do not matter."_

_"Will you listen to what I have to say?"_

_"Aren't I already?"_

_Caldwell laughs to the light humor and started to eat something. "Trade places with me."_

_"What?"_

_"Father has asked me to go look for Hasad, when they found the grave bed empty, he asked me, that I am his brother, I would know where he had went too."_

_"But . . . "_

_"I don't. When he was coming of age, our bonding was coming apart. When things got tough, he went to you and not I."_

_"Even if I did know where he ran off with the stone. What good would that do?"_

_"Just tell him that I even think I could do this. Father won't look at me, the way he did for Hasad. Gone or not, it changes nothing. Nothing for the son of the Queen of Giovany, who couldn't be born faster than a mistress's son."_

_"Prince . . . "_

_"Please. I would want this. Hasad will understand why I did this. Even more when knowing your still alive. My last wish for him."_

_"How . . . "_

_"I have my ways, D 'arcy. You just get him back here and bring this kingdom back on its feet. With or without that stone."_

_"I understand, sire." He bowed and left, waiting for a life changing moment._

_In due time D 'arcy and Caldwell will be looking at the world in a new way. And no one will know, but them._

"What I have done . . . "


	23. Looking Back One More Time Part 2

Chapter 19: Looking Back One More Time Part 2

_Like any days, which were rare for anyone to have seen clear skies of blue and the sun warmer then every. This would be a sign that nothing could go wrong. But really, with how wonderful it is for that moment, only means something can go wrong and nothing but untimely misfortune._

_But to a young child, that seemed only a myth._

"_Mom...Zack... I'm back from the store." a boy called out, but got to reply back. Shortly pointing, that his mother had to step out. Which made the boy breathe easier. But with no signs of his brother, made the heart bump like thunder._

_Placing the bags downs without much care._

"_Zack..." Calling out his brother name, checking the bathroom and closet. Seeing that they were the only rooms that had locks. Then went to their bedroom. "Zack..."_

_Seeing his older brother lay under thick blankets. So thick, that he have been burning up, for how long his little brother was gone._

"_No, go away, Cody, go away." a voice, his brother, Zack said, pulling back the last blanket he had. "Just go in the livingroom and leave me be."_

"_But Zack..." Cody's little voice sounded close to tears, as he kept pulling on the last sheet that covered his brother. "Please..."_

_As fast as a lighting strike, Zack was sitting up and angry that his little brother wouldn't do as he said. Showing what he was trying to cover._

_In just an hour when Cody went to some shopping his mother wanted to do. It left Zack defenseless. Cody was pretty much forced to by his mother._

"_Oh, Zacky..." Using a hand to make Zack look to his brother eye to eye, without hurting him._

_Zack was carrying a large bruise over his right eye. His lips crusted with dried blood, with a few lines of blood on his face._

"_Better me then you."_

"_Come on, I'll help you get washed." Helping his brother out his bed and zombie walking over to the bathroom._

_Once the door was closed and Cody had placed Zack on the closed toilet seat lid. He started to fill the water with warm water, not to hot to burn, but enough to relax the muscles. Once it was full enough, Cody turned to face Zack. Helping him getting his clothes off, seeing more marks new and old on his body._

"_You want me to stay?" Cody asked, as he got Zack into the tub._

"_Please..."_

_Even though Cody would have stayed, if he said no too._

"_Want me to be in there too?"_

_Zack only nodded and he reached for a cloth and soap, working on cleaning his dirty body. Glancing now and then as Cody got ready to join him._

_The water rose when another body soon enter it._

_Cody took away the cloth when he saw Zack rubbing his skin raw and took over. Using his hand to clean Zack's face with tenderness._

_The elder brother watched his every move, then grabbing his brother to be move closer to him. Keeping Cody between his legs as he kept washing him. Once his face was clean enough, he lean in to rest his head on Cody's shoulder._

_Small airless sobs were soon heard._

"_Shh...its okay...I got you...I am here."_

"_She called me useless..."_

_Cody rubbed Zack's back in a soothing matter. "No you're not." kissing the top of his head._

"_Again..."_

_A kiss on the temple. "You can do so many things Zack."_

"_Again..."_

_He could feel the softness of lips on his cheek, that wasn't marked up badly. "She's to blinded to see that."_

"_Again..."_

_A light press of lips were on his nose. They were soon looking at each other in the eye. With one set empty and in pain, the other showed kindness and honest._

"_If anyone is really useless around here, Zack..." He took a deep breath, calming his nerves to say the truth. "Its me."_

_Cody found him up against the shower wall, his brother holding him close, even his lips smashed from the others' lips. Wrapping his arms to pull Zack even closer. Not caring that the fast movement from his brother soaking the floor, Cody could clean that up later._

_Cody could feel his brother's tongue trying to get in his mouth. Which he let in, without a second thought. No means for war, seeing that Zack won within the moment of entry. The younger brother could feel that the eldest of the two, moved his hands about, one hand was more of a shield from the harsh wall from hurting Cody's back and the other feeling the smooth light fair skin that made Cody._

_When the hand started to travel lower, Cody stopped him._

"_Wait..."_

"_But..." Thinking he pushed to far this time._

"_The water is starting to get cold." Pointing out a fact._

"_Oh..." Zack's face flaring for another reason._

"_Grab a towel and I'll see you in the bedroom. Okay?"_

_Zack nodded and did just that. Leaving Cody to clean up the bathroom, in any way for his mother not be mad. And he too grabbed a towel and headed to the twin's shared room. Upon seeing his older brother, holding onto his towel like a life line._

_Must be thinking he did something bad when I said wait._

"_Zacky, you did nothing wrong."_

"_I know."_

_Cody moves closer to his brother, barely holding onto his towel. Walking up to be in front of him. Zack's eyes only on the floor and his little brother's feet. The elder brother whole body was in the crouching pose, his towel like a short cape to keep the chill off._

"_Zack, look at me, please." Cody using of his hands to rise his elder brother's face to him._

"_I feel like I am forcing you."_

_Cody moved closer to Zack. "Its only force, if the other doesn't agree." And had their lips meet. Repeating of what happen before._

_The fear and regret Zack had before, was washed away and he grabbed his Cody. Pulling him to the bed. Towels long forgotten. Predator vs prey. And the predator was winning._

_Zack's lips never left Cody's. His hands wondering all over the younger and thinner body. They soon broke for air. Has Cody tried to catch his breath, as his glazed eyes observed his older twin left kisses and nips all over his body. Soon finding Cody's semi growing shaft._

"_Zacky..." Having his hips jerk with the sudden wetness of the warm mouth._

_The other never said a word, as he did what it took to make the younger twin at ease with this._

_Cody tried hard to keep from going overboard. His words were shattered to speak or unhuman to understand._

"_Cody?"_

_He finally open his eyes. Looking to matching ones has his. Mirror for what they felt for each other._

"_Keep going."_

_The other nodded, moving on to what was next. Licking his fingers to pure dampness. Slipping into Cody, again trying to make sure it never hurt him._

"_Z-Zack, that's enough." Stopping his brother, before he erupted._

_Zack did has Cody said, a lining himself with his younger twin and soon pushed. Hearing his brother give a low groan. He paused, when Cody was ready and started to thrust when he got the okay._

_In the past, Zack was never open to the idea. But Cody hated seeing his face when that word would just smack him in the face. He couldn't take it anymore. Cody had to do something. Giving up a body, for one's happiness didn't sound like a bad deal. And Zack proved it with his tenderness, care, and love._

"_Faster..."_

_Words like this were normally short. Brief to the point._

_After their first time, Zack would start as the typical virgin to a sex god. But always putting his partner first, from start to end._

"_Zacky...get on your back."_

_He did just that, having Cody soon riding him out to the end. Seeing through Zack's plan to make him cum first. Not this time._

_Zack kept his hands on Cody's narrow hips from falling and leading him to the finish line._

_White stars were always the prize at the end._

_Cody cummed and crashed onto of Zack's wet and sticky chest. He could feel Zack starting to remove himself, but Cody to keep him still. Wanting to be close to his brother._

_As Cody tried to get air back in needed lungs, he could feel Zack comb with his hand through his hair. His lips soon coming to find a clear spot of his forehead. When Cody was searching for his brother's hand and held it close to his lips._

"_Cody?"_

"_Hmm." Keeping himself from yawning or falling asleep to hear what his brother had to say._

"_I promise, I'll find a way to get us out of here. Away from her and all this."_

"_A worthless brother would never say that, Zack." Kissing his collarbone area._

_Not long, they were both asleep. Unknowing what was going to happen in the upcoming hours. That would change everything they once knew._

"Even now, I still believe her words are true to no end..."


	24. The Destroyer

Chapter 20: The Destroyer

Watching down on useless ants; also, knows as mortals. Sickened to the very eyes as they walked the earth. How could have the world gone this far and nothing has changed to show they were on the bottom on the food chain, and another race who soon make them their meals and slaves.

"They are disgusting."

"Yes, they are."

"How could the world do this, letting them go on, while we are left to hide in darkness?"

"A mighty shame."

The Dark Lord looked to its lackey. "Are they awake?"

"Not yet, your evilness, but I say not much longer."

"Good."

The empty eyes went back to the large window, watching and hating what was before them. Sharp fangs grinned into a smile, letting a tongue tastes the air, knowing soon it would soon taste of death.

"When they awake, who should be seen first?"

"Our little hero party that killed most of my brethren that would give me light heartening thought . . . "

"To . . . "

"Kill them slowly; so they can know what they put me through and let their wonderful screams fill my ears. Or, fast; like squashing an annoying bug."

"I would think the first one. It sounds more like you."

The other gave a low chuckle to the other's words.

"How very honest of you . . . what was the name you went by again?"

"I go by the name of Barbara, better then my other names."

"Better than the Stone of Giovany, yes?"

"I may agree, but I think my other half would say otherwise."

The lord of darkness growled to those words, how true those words just boiled black blood in the lord to no end.

"One way or another, I will rip her from that child."

"Even if you could kill them both?"

The look of evil was alive as fire in those void eyes. "Is that really a lost?"


	25. Awaking To Nothing Part 1

Chapter 21: Awaking To Nothing Part 1

Death. Is a bitter ending for some, as others see it as a time to be able to fix things in a later life. Thou, in reason death may be wonderful, it can also be undetected for those who don't wish to bring upon themselves or others. But, that is not for us to say, be that is for gods beyond ours to do something about it.

Opening one's eye, could only be the sign that you escape that fate, by the skin of your teeth.

"Thank the gods. You're alive."

to the voice that addressed him, seeing it was Caldwell. Or should he be calling him by another name?

Still, one name or a different one, the man before him was chained to the stony wall, with deep cuts, bites, bruises, and who knows what else. Scanning the room, to see by the torched lit room, Hasad and Stanislav shared the same price as Zack and his caretaker, only difference was the two were still out cold.

"Where are we?"

"Under the school, I believe."

A thought went through Zack's mind, with wits of energy to break his binds. The metal of the cuts broke his skin with every yank he did. Stopping for a moment or two to breathe and do again once more.

"Zack, stop, you'll bleed to death at this rate."

"No . . . Cody . . . I can't . . . " After six years of no feeling of humanity, his voice was breaking and his eyes started to swell with tears.

"Zack . . . "

The groans from the others started to wake when an enormous swung open.

Everything stood still, with the world could, it would have also done so.

"My, my, good to see everyone up. Forgive my monsters, they can be unstable when hungry."

"You . . . " Zack started, but was cut off. The figure was closer than before.

"Good to see too, Zack. I take it, that it's thanks to you we found your other half." Her eyes went to Hasad, who could only glare back. "And thanks to you for hiding him with those stupid pills and shielding objects of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Weaving his inner power was a mistake, but I tell you this now." With a flick of her wrist, a gust of wind indented the wall beside Hasad.

In return, he looked to his side, knowing his very life was in the balance.

"What do you want with Cody?" Stanislav having the guts to say something after that.

"Me? Nothing." Stating simply, as if Cody was just a thing to her. "But my master, he wants something from him . . . well more like what's inside of him."

Silence.

She was shocked to see their faces. "You don't know? Oh, this is just too good to be true." The grittiness she had to her words, made her insides hurt from this. "From what I could gather from his dreams . . . " Looking to Zack this time. "He told you, it turn to sand, yes?"

Zack said nothing, but only thinking of putting his hands around her neck.

"Watch it, you." She warned. "The stone didn't turn into sand, and it broke in half. Hello, wake up, bastards, why do you think he's dying? Or why's he ran away? Really, are you all that dense?"

"All that time . . . "

**YES! WHAT YOU THINK IS TRUE, PRINCE HASAD.**

All eyes went to the voice above them. Seeing the head of the grim keeper himself. Skeleton face, with hallow eyes, but burned as fire. Hanging of flesh looked old, but fresh that is still pulsing blood into the vein tubes, that only leaked out as tears from his eyes and cuts about his face. A black hood took up what couldn't be seen.

"The Grim Reaper lives? But how?" Hasad stated out with. "You can only be here for a body to take."

**IN DUE TIME, I WILL HAVE ONE. AND ITS THANKS FOR YOU AND YOUR LACKEYS FOR BRING HIM OUT. WHAT A WONDERFUL NEW ITEM HE WILL BE TO MY COLLECTION.**

"No, you're the one who was putting him in all that pain." Hasad looked to the ground in shame. "How couldn't I see that?"

"Save your mourns for someone who cares." The girl told him, shaking her head to his weakest moment.

"Cody . . . "

**BARBARA, I WILL LEAVE THESE FOUR TO YOU FOR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO. I HAVE TO CHECK ON THE MAIN PRIZE.**

"Yes, sire." Bowing to the ghost shape as it was gone with only a breeze it could feel.

"What have I done . . . "

The last words Hasad said, before having the female demon, burn his skin as starting of what was to come.

In another part of the school, far from the eyes and ears of humans. A boy laid on strapped table. Looking with blurring eyes, this room simulated to the Mary Shelly book with the crazy doctor who could bring back the dead.

"Shit . . . "

He banged his head against the cool table, body feeling like it was going to rip apart. His organs were in an overload to keep working, and Cody could already feel the taste of copper in his mouth. The spread of the curse soon coated his very being, tainting his clothes as well, as it was water. Hardening over time, like a cocoon.

"Poor child. The pain, the unwary pain you must be in." A voice echoed the room, coming from the soundless open door.

"I've . . . h-h-had w-worst." His voice broke out, not filching as the burns and clawing soon came.

"A brave boy you are." The man stepped closer.

"H-hasn't I-I-I s-seen y-you b-be-fore?"

The man gave a shrug, as he reached for some of his tools that were near the table, Cody was strapped to.

"I have a likable face."

Pulling up a scalpel, looking over to Cody with a happy-wide eye smile.

"I could have done while you were asleep. But where's the fun in that?"

Moving over to the boy.

"This mainly a shell, no doubt merging with your skin, you better be glad I have patience for this."

And lowed the blade near the joint of Cody's neck and shoulder.

Back in the dudgeon tunnels of the school. Barbara was having with her new toys. Smacking them with powerful winds or incinerating a certain part of their bodies. Each giving, what she called, a scream of delight.

But none came close to what sonic echoed off the walls. That scream was no where close to the violated lust she was looking for.

"I see master is enjoying his own toy now."

_No, Cody . . . hang in there, please!_

"Your payers won't reach him Zack, why bother with a walking time bomb?" Barbara said, moving closer to Zack, his face slightly caved in from the winds. "No matter what you think, he was dead from the start."

Another scream came after many others, that seem to have gone on for years. And died all too quickly for anyone's liking.

"He must have found the other half. Well, got to go." Skipping her way out and heading off to her master. "I'll be sure to send my monster to finish you."

This was far from over.

Once she was gone and left one more powerful wind, hitting all four. Grunts of pain were soon heard.

"I swear, when I get out of here, I will rip her to shreds." Stanislav said in a matter-of-fact, trying to break the chains.

Hasad trying hard to get to his feet, minding the thought of the huge burn of his left shoulder and lower hip. "Save some for me." And soon he was doing the same.

Caldwell watched the two try to break free, but soon his eyes went to Zack. Who looked very lost and broken. From the screams no less. Watching him breathe rashly with the large burn on his chest rising with the air gulps he took in.

"Zack . . . "

"He's dead."

"Maybe."

"How could you say maybe?!" Zack's eyes enraged from the older man's words. "My brother is dead because of me. And all you can say is that maybe, as in he might be still alive! Smell the air and tell what is in!"

"Zack . . . "

"Tell me!"

"I am sorry." The words left his lips, as his eyes watch Zack fall to his knees.

Hasad stops his movements to see what was before him. "So am I."

"Hasad . . . "

"I'm sorry for a kid, like Cody, who could ever have a brother like you." Shaking his head in nausea to what, his trainee went through to his last breath.

"Hasad . . . " His larger friend said in shock.

"What? Tis true from the look from a brother killer!"

"You're one to talk, Hasad, what does that make you! A god?!" Caldwell screamed back, losing his thought to show a man, of light skin and shoulder length blond hair, blues eyes as the sea, five foot five inches on the dot, and a good one-forty-three in pounds to form a lean body.

His spell broke, showing his form, that only one knew. "Caldwell, cared for you, like a lifeline! How could you forget?! Him of all people!"

"No one asked you, D 'arcy. To speak like that."

"Sorry to say, Hasad, but that option is no use here."

Before Hasad could give his call back.

"Would you two knock it off!" Stanislav yelled, to the point his face was red with anger. "What happened in the past is over for you. Get over it. We need to focus on what is happening now!"

D 'arcy and Hasad looked to each other. "We'll kill each other when this is over."

"I'll hold you to it, Hasad."

And they started to work on the chains once more. Wrists bleeding with the endless tugging. The chains coated with a spell that held back the ones who had monster forms from coming out. Irons were slowly, ever so slowly coming loose.

Zack was close in giving up, to him, what was the point. The one reason he lived is dead.

_Zacky . . . Help me . . . _

_Cody . . . _

_Help . . . _

"Cody!"

He gave one last ripped and fell to the ground with a grunt. Only knowing he was free and went to help the others.

"Change of heart, Zack?" Hasad asked, from how Zack broke free.

"Change of reason." Cutting his skin as he rips the cuffs off. And went to his caretaker.

"Zack, look . . . "

"Later."

If one thing D 'arcy notices in the boy's voice, it wasn't filled with anything that would make him a bad teacher.

Then after they were all free. The large thick door was next.

"Excuse me." Stanislav said, moving to the front, charging into his monster form and ran into the door like a wild bull. "Move out!"

Hasad held back Zack. "Good look for your brother. We'll handle this."

"If you're sure?"

"No, not really."

And they broke.

Above on the school grounds. In the heart of the gymnasium. A dance went on. All the kids were there. In the people who know the truth, it was a mixture of monsters and humans, having a costume party. Dancing and hanging out without a care in the world. All'hallows Eve is the best time of the year, to be someone else and no has a say if its wrong or right.

"Look at all those fools, Barbara." The dark lord said, looking from the high walk way to the spawns. "So clueless."

"Yes."

Raising the stone that was hidden his cloak, having the glow show his outlines of his face. Deeply shadowing the eyes and his crookery teeth.

"Hey, you're not allowed up here." And stick-like man in a green suit, signing that he cleaned the school grounds, his beading little bosseyes the two before him.

"Barbara, I think after this, you must be hungry?" Reaper pulling his hood over more of his bony face, hiding the jewel from view.

"Not much. But, I'll take it." And jump the janitor, in time before the man could give a sound. Giving even less of a care as a line of blood flooded down boards to where it led to the punch-bowl, but with all the alcohol was snuck into it, no one would notice the taste of gore.

"Now you're fed, go join them. Be on the stage before eleven."

She bowed and did just, meeting up with a boy name Tapeworm and another named Bob. Already telling them, that their friend, Cody, was too sick to come and have fun.

The Grim Reaper just smiled, with glee. Nothing could go wrong, but never think it's always so easy. He could sense they were near, best to use some of his lackeys to keep them at by. Putting two fingers together, letting an air wave from the fans near him, blow through them, making a whistling sound, close to a dog whistle. Soon relaxing and watch what was going to unfold before him.

"Only three? The little one went somewhere else." He gave a hum and fogged into nothing to where he was going to find the youngest one of the group.


	26. Awaking To Nothing Part 2

Chapter 21: Awaking To Nothing Part 2

When running, the mind goes blank, taking in everything as if it was in slow motion. The body begging to rest, but the heart and soul know what needs to be done. Legs stretching to full lengths through endless labyrinths of the cold, stony, dimly lit pathways that only to seem to end or just keep going.

The only things that keep one from being alone are the tight breathing for the lungs and the tinkly, harsh, pacing foots steps. Sound and sight, lacking, but still at use to lead.

_Where are you, Cody, where are you . . . _

The lack of air was soon fizzing his eye line, he had to stop and catch himself.

Legs turned to jelly to the lack of running. Muscles tightening from being over used.

_Cody . . . please . . . talk to me . . . _

_Zacky,_

Zack's eyes snap open to the voice. Nothing, but he waited, in case.

_Zacky . . . help . . . me!_

Looking down the antechamber before him, listening as the voice echoed more and more, louder, but it was fading.

"Cody!" And dashed down it, calling out for the voice to keep going, until he could reach where the voice was coming from. "Cody, speak out. I can't hear you!"

_Help me, Zack, the pain . . . _

That voice jumps off one wall to another, leading Zack.

So soon as the voice came, it was gone. Silences filled the halls, as if it was always like that.

"No!" Zack cried out, his hand hit the stone wall by him, water fell from his eyes. Changing his pose to sit against the wall. Hiding his face in his crossed arms over bent knees. Airy sobs escape his lips.

One of his hands rose to wipe the sign of weakness off his face. But to him, what was the point. Everything he did for six years without Cody and the years with Cody. He still lived up to his mother's words of hatred.

"Even now, I still believe her words are true to no end . . . " Words of bitter and sour, making him want to vomit.

In another part of the underground lair. Screams filled the area of war to the sight. With a herd of evil devils fighting three equal monsters of strengths and wits. Iron and rot will the air to breathe. With only lit of torches above them all. Casting creepy shadows over the once ivory walls, now staining with off-color blood and cuts of monsters only the great minds of evil will think of it as a mess that can be cleaned in no time.

"There is no way we can handle all of them!" D 'arcy called out, widening his month in great lengths, ripping off the head of a one-legged goat-man, having his acid blood burn what could reach of the one that killed him.

"We have to get to her!"

Though Hasad had to give a direction to the person, who sat in a throne like seat, watching all with a catlike, sadistic with a lick of her tongue, grin. Her hands before her being, tapping one another, as they rested above her short dress-covered length legs. Whiskers twitched when one of the rebels was taken down the ground and attack rapidly.

So glad she was able to get away from the part above them, seeing this was more fun, then maybe whatever was happing up top.

If only she wasn't so deep in her odd happiness, she would have notice one of the fighters get away. As the others were able to keep the other mindless monsters at bay long enough do so.

Back in the labyrinth, Zack still in self-pity mourning. His body relaxes as the dead, if not for the slight skin pulsing with blood in sighted areas, he would have been seen as corpse.

**Have you really giving up?**

He dared himself to look up, only to be blinded by a bright light, that he didn't notice within cocoon form.

There before him, stood an angel like girl. Her bare feet that poked out of her gown, barely touching the floor. Wings were the color of blue ice, flapped gently to give that chill to an already cold body. Long mouse brown hair waved to air she made. Young and smooth skin, slim being of white, graced with a kind smile, with matching golden sunburn eyes. She looked no more to be the age of Zack.

When seeing an angel, there are two ways of seeing it. A blessing or a horrible nightmare.

"If you're the sign that I am meant to die. Please take me to my brother."

**I can't do that.**

"Why not." His voice sounded empty and cold.

**You're needed here, Zack.**

"My caretaker wasn't who said he was, and could be dead now." Wiping his face once more, taking a deep breath.

"Two people who must have meant the world to the only person, I once thought was my pain, and I couldn't keep him safe." Getting up to his feet, his eyes never leaving the angel's.

"And I couldn't keep a promise that we would be together." Daring himself to take a step closer to the angel, who didn't dare moved.

"I have no need to stay anymore."

**You're wrong, Zack.**

"How?"

**He's still alive. In doing too saved a friend.**

"Who's?"

**Mine. He took my place. For that, he lingers in the in-between.**

"What of his body?"

**In a room not far from here. Empty shell in the eyes of the unknown, Zack, but it is really an empty shell in needs is a soul.**

"I can still save him?" A small smile graced Zack's lips.

The angel nodded. **But time is of the essence, Zack. Your brother is not the only one in trouble.**

"I understand that. But I need to get Cody's body out of here. Will you take me to it?"

**The sight won't be pleasant.**

"My life was nothing but been unpleasantness from what I came to known in this crazy world. The sight of my brother might hurt me, but with your words, saying I could save him. I can look past it."

**All right.**

She turned and pointed the way to go, her body forming a glowing thread. That Zack grabbed, letting it tug him where Cody's body was. Not letting of the unseen warning the angel gave off, when telling him of what was to come.


	27. Awaking To Nothing Part 3

Chapter 21: Awaking To Nothing Part 3

The flames looked so dangerous, but so cold as winter of dooms day. Frost biting the ends of one's fingertips to a blackish-blue color. Only to make a them feel numb, no pain what's so ever. And that's what the body feels, lost in an unknown world. Not really sure how to get out, but you always know how you got in.

"_He really doesn't know I'm in here." _Moving so close to the smooth glass, mixture of colors passing by like waves.

Looking what was before him, as fairytale of a girl who was trapped in a tower. Seeing the world so close, but too far to touch it.

"Premaxillaries, shame on you for running away. When you should have come home, like a good little girl."

The boy backed away, mixing in with the cold, tricolor flames. In hopes that Death wouldn't see him.

"Your sister, _**Barbara**_, came to me. Why didn't you?"

Again the boy made no reply, he promises to help his friend and he was going to keep it.

"Fine, talk or not, all I need is yours and Barbara's powers. And the rest will end in _**NOTHING**_."

Back in the under grounds, Zack was being lead by a glowing thread. Through all the twist and turns, if he didn't get help. He would never found his brother in time. Soon the thread was coming to end.

A wall.

**We are here. **

"How?" He touched the wall in disbelief.

**One stone is not the same as the rest. Push it and the wall will open. **

This kind of thing was more in Cal . . . D 'arcy or Cody's area. How could he? Zack had to think of what he already knows.

Death is insane.

**Zack focus. **

"Sorry." He said without thinking, scanning the wall for any differences. Staying to the facts this time.

Death is a monster, with unholy power. But even Death has its limits.

He would have to be human to do things, like touching, without killing anyone.

He had to look normal. So appearance is not over the top, but stands out.

Meaning height is average, as well as weight.

Finally looking to one stone, seeing it was faded over the years far more than others. Size was off as well.

He reached and pushed it. Opening the wall to a lab. The outer light only giving what it could reach.

The angel's body illuminated the rest. Her pale hand pointed to a table. Where a gory smell came from.

"C-Cody!" Zack ran to where she pointed.

He stops short. His brother, skinned and broken. Seeing black shelled peach color skin. The eyes wide open in shock, more like force to watch his tormentor play doctor. Blood fell from the table like a stream. Pooling the floor, Zack's feet stepped away when he saw how far the blood went, in fear that he was hurting his brother.

Zack wasn't sure what more of this was too much for him.

The fingers broke out-of-place from the tugs of flesh that was pulled away roughly.

Chucks of skulls were missing, but the streaks on the labs wall that they were toss like trash.

The clothes he wore when he ran off, were like his skin, mixed with the flesh and blood. Hard to tell what was what.

**Zack . . . **

"Not now . . . " He reached to touch his brother's face, cleaning just a bit like his little brother used to do.

**Zack . . . We have to go and st . . . **

"Just one moment. Please!"

The angel said nothing and left for a moment to give him space. Not even taking in her scared face when she did so.

The older brother leaned his head on the table by his brother's. Where the blood hadn't reach and stayed in silence. His body shaking. But not one sound of cry or word left him.

He soon raised his head and gave a light kiss on the slightly cleanse cheek he cleaned before. And closed the eyes in respect. Not moving, as if to soak all this in and try to him calm.

"How touching to see?" The voice sounded demonic, but not as threatening as . . .

"So this your human form, Death?" Zack said, his words made of steel.

He could only look in shock thou.

And death could only smile to this. "I see you taking care by D' arcy, who went by my name."

"You . . . "

"Don't waste any more words on me, mortal." He raised his hand to Zack, glowing to form something under him.

Death was using Cody's blood to form a trap around Zack. layers of blood stacked on him, wrapping around him like an anaconda. The boy was defenseless to this kind of power. The blood hardens above his waist.

"I'll stop here." The Dark Lord started out with. "I'll give you a choice. Two actually."

Zack only glared, hoping to form holes in the man's face.

"Work with me or join the world of its ending."

"I would rather be with the people who drove me to be like this. Then work for you."

Death didn't say a word, to take this all in, as if he gave a damn.

"All right then." Raising his hand once more, making the, once dry blood wet again and slowly covering Zack.

Who quickly took in a deep breath before being cut off. Lost in the darkness, but without knowing his tears mixed with the blood of his brother.

_Cody . . . I am sorry I fail . . . _

Once Death knew he was covered in blood, he pushed the blood down. Til it was flat. And the blood went back to place, as if it wasn't touch at all.

Then it darkens, to an almost blackish color and it smell, not of iron but, oil. Or gas in other words. And flames soon took the room. With everything in it.

With Death leaving as he wasn't at fault for it to happen.

Not knowing the soft glow that stayed behind.


	28. Awaking To Nothing Part 4

Chapter 21: Awaking To Nothing Part 4

**The world we know is coming to an end.**

**This is not a laughing matter, we came this far and got nothing in return.**

**What a joke we became in thinking, we could stop this.**

**All we ever hope for, will be long gone.**

Through thoughts and dreams. Lost in a tunnel of darkness. Soundless and close to crushing the space one would have left. But as quick as it happened, it went away.

Sonic echos broke through the silence to make sounds of battle.

He opened his eyes wide, in time to see a large mouth of teeth almost take a bite of him. Until something with a huge, steroid-size hand knocked it away.

"Glad you could make it."

"Stanislav." Zack looked to the other man before him.

Batted from battle that was still going. Only a handful of dark monsters was left.

"Want a piece?"

Zack got up to his feet, his eyes landing on a sword that was stabbed through a blue skin Keelut, giving one last whine when Zack pulled the blade out of the wounded lab dog and rushed to take care of the rest of the beasts.

Within a short time, there was only one left. Who backed up to a wall, eyes in shock of his soon to be death. Elf ears finch when one of the men moved closer.

"I'm going to ask nicely, what is Death up too?"

"_**I don't know."**_

A sword was thrown to the elf's way, who screamed when it slices through its ear, hooking the dark elf to the wall.

"_**Death is planing to remake history. To put monsters on the higher chain and humans to the bottom! The Eila will align, making the blue moon as a large weapon of destruction."**_

"Why does he want with the stone then?"

"_**The beam from the moon will open a vortex that will awake the earth, making earth reverse time to when our kinds lived together in peace and have it washed away. In the end, making Death the unstoppable ruler."**_

"How much longer until the Eila is align?"

"_**Midnight."**_

"We have less than an hour at the most." D 'arcy stated. "We have to go now."

Zack grabbed the blade that held the elf down. "I'll give you a five-second head start, before I kill you." Ripping the sword out, hearing the yelp, and started to count slowly.

Once the elf was long gone, Zack looks to the others.

"Lets go. We have a mad man to stop."

If the elf only knew then, that the boy was joking on killing him. Oh, well.

Meanwhile, back the dance. It was coming to an end. For the Halloween count down. Death watched below him, glancing to the sky window to see a row of stars becoming a line. Right above the school.

"In a moment, these useless things will be a meal to a world that will soon be calling me master."

Holding up the stone to the air, letting the stars shine through it.

Children's voices bounced around with numbers leaving their mouths.

"Premaxillaries, you know I am only doing what is right."

A present made itself soon known to the other.

"I am surprise, that after all these years. You haven't change one bit, brother." Saying as if he cared, when knowing, that man would soon begone anyway.

"And I the same, Caldwell."

They both were soon facing each other.

"I don't want to do this."

"Then don't, and let me."

"I can't."

"These things." Pointing what was below them. "Have made you weak. Even more to take one in and raise it as your own."

"It's call doing the right thing."

"And what I am doing is just the same."

"No! Brother, it's not. Far from what you think is right. Its wrong! You're not saving anyone. You're just hurting them!"

"Getting hurt is all part of life, dear brother, you should know of the countless time you have done it." He glared at the other man, seeing he was about to say something. "Save your words of forgiveness for someone who cares."

He raised his hand, the stone within his grasp as doing so.

A dim glow started to grow from the stone and it was becoming brighter and brighter.

"Caldwell, don't!" Before Hasad could come closer to stop his brother.

The demon fox girl, Barbara, came out of nowhere and took Hasad down, crashing him down on the platform, breaking it, having them landing on the gym floor.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion at from then.

The lights were starting to act up, flashing none stop.

Eerie sounds filled the room.

Smells of gore spread fast in the room, even when no one knew where it was coming from.

Children screaming and heading for the doors, only to find out that they were lock. Having them trapped inside.

Shadows formed to look like hands that one by one grabbed children, and held them against the walls or floors.

The center of the floor started to rubble and crack. Split wood into opening a tremendous hollow that seems as if it was a black hole.

**THE TIME FOR CHANGE IS NOW!**

The booming voice broke through all the commotion. The children may have stayed still, but everything else was in deep motion.

"Not if we have something to say!"

The other three finally came in time. From below the floor of the stage, able to see where Death stood.

Death wasted no time to kill them with the clamps of the shadows.

They dodge in time. And soon broke apart.

Stanislav went to help Hasad.

D 'arcy went to the children and try to free them from their bounds.

Zack went full force at Death himself. Scaling the walls by fast footing to reach where Death was and faced him.

"We meet again."

**YES. BUT THE FACE YOU HAD WHEN YOU SAW MY **_**GIFT **_**WAS MUCH MORE ENJOYABLE.**

The rage and hurt Zack had, put it in full use when holding his blade and going at Death.

The blows of winds from Death's hands only left cuts on Zack's battered enough body when he kept coming after him.

Striking blindly at him. Not once missing.

Zack was now putting everything on the line.

Time was running out.

Death showed no signs of quitting. The world would soon be his. And he could give his evil smile to Zack to prove it.

There was no hope anymore.

_Zack . . . _

He kept fighting Death. Listening to the voice. That gave him strength to keep going.

_Zack, the stone! Get rid of it! The vortex will close!_

His eyes went right where the stone was, being held high for all to see. Its glow growing stronger, making the vortex grows bigger as well. Almost wide enough to swallow the gym.

It was now or never.

Ducking in time when an attack came and swung his blade at the stone.

Death screamed in pain, grasping his black bleed arm.

Zack took the chance to blind Death with his blade once more, across the eyes.

Using his weight to knock over the Dark Lord, right into the vortex.

And the stone, smashing to dust as it landed on the ground.

A bright light of white broke out of the jewel.

All eyes closed in the pain that was given from such brightness.

Not knowing that their eyes would be awaking to nothing.


	29. Awaking To Nothing Part 5

Chapter 21: Awaking To Nothing Part 5

Is this what heaven is? So peaceful. Quiet. No evil is near and can change it. Where souls go when seen by a good eye. If it is, there is no real reason to open the eyes and wreck the moment.

**Zack?**

That angel was back.

In response, Zack opens his eyes. As if still dreaming, the world had frozen in place.

**Zack.**

"What?"

**You did it. You and your friends saved the world.**

"I didn't do anything. Cody told me what to do." Looking down in pain, remembering the body more than the voice.

**And paid with a heavy price.**

"What do you mean?" He then eyed the angel.

**Zack, please understand, Cody wanted to keep you safe.**

In those short words, he understood what she meant and broke in tears. Using his hands to cover his eyes and an airy sob.

"And the others?"

**Back home, waiting for you to wake up. **Her hand formed a floating vision in front of them to see the others, trying to wake up Zack's body.

"I have to go back. I have to . . . " He stop himself from hurting himself even more. "I wish Cody was here."

The angel smiled. **Zack, hold out your hands.**

He did as she said without a thought to ask her why. Still, looking to the window seeing others waiting for Zack. Then his hands felt heavy and hurting from a strong but gave tender a squeeze, that made him look back to the angel, only to see Cody.

A obsess Cody. _Hi, Zacky. _His lips never moved when the words came about.

"Cody." Zack's voice almost broke in happiness and sadness, pulling the ghost closer for a hug. Glad it was solid enough for one and happy to get a hug back.

_You did great Zack._

"But Cody, I lost the last, happiest thing I had." Zack said when he pulled back to look at the fading face.

_No, Zack, I'll always be here. _His hand going over to a part of his brother's chest, the heart no less. _And you have the others, like D 'arcy, you're not alone._

The pain still never left his face. "It won't be the same."

Cody then looked to the angel. _Max, is there anything you can do?_

**There is one way. But to know if going to work is slim. You might never remember being Cody or anyone from the life you knew. Like Zack.**

"Cody?" Hearing it, hurt, but there was that sign of hope as well.

_You want to chance it, brother?_

In the time before this, Zack was always follow Cody with everything they did. Not once voicing in what he fully thought about something. Always giving a yes or nod. Some no's were rare, but never happen.

Yet, this choice didn't really give off a big signal of a no, like all the others.

"As long as I got you." And gave a smile to his little brother.


	30. Somebody I Used To Know

Chapter 22: Somebody I Used To Know

The day was a calm morn, with a sun's warmth to help the plantation grow. Tall trees that reach past the highest buildings brought enough shade to have cool breezes made. Flowers of all kind spread over the land, showing a rainbow sea of colors. Rivers and streams that came from the mountains, quench anyone's thirst.

"The Kingdom of Giovany, has really risen from the ashes, your Highness."

The king didn't say a word, staring out of from the balcony. If he faced his friend, his face would have shown that he agreed.

The helper looked over the documents once more. Trades, new land, information of fellow kingdoms.

"I still don't know about this, if its right for me to be here, D 'arcy." Leaving the balcony and coming back inside, taking a seat back at his deck.

"Don't think that. You're doing this for the people, alive or not, you care about. Not to win a dead man's favor." Stating and going back to work.

"Still..."

"His soul was far from help, Hasad. Keep going and face it as it is."

Hasad nodded in understanding, looking back at the work before him.

His friend, who was right by him, gave a document that looked promising.

Before the king could look at it, a guard came in. His face stocked of anger.

"Yes?" The king asked, placing the sheet down, looking at the guard to go on.

"King Hasad. He's at it again."

Hasad only gave a sigh of nuisances. "What it this time?" And got up to fallow the guard. D 'arcy went along.

Going down the ivory halls. Coming near where a large pathway was the photo family hall of past kings. They moved along, soon coming up to one painting. And right next to it was a mess of red dye spread to form a scene of what anyone could make out.

D 'arcy held in a slight chuckle from how some of the dye made a misshapen moustache on the painting that was near the mess.

"It's dye. It will come out." Hasad giving not much of the damn for it. Getting use to how often this happens.

"That brat, sire, is going to be the down fall of your good name if anyone outside of the castle knows."

"He's harmless." Finding it pointless to tell this man the reason for this.

The guard chose not to listen to his king on this and let his eyes glide over to where some hand streaks led farther down the hall and went to see what was at the end of it. The short strands of blond hair caught his eye and grabbed it.

"Ow!" A short yell came from a young child.

The guard refined his grab on the child by his shirt and took him back to the king.

The child squirming to get loose. "Let me go. You big jerk!"

"Quiet, you damn brat!"

As the word left the guard's mouth, he was slapped by the king's right-hand man. Who took the small child of four or five years old from the grump.

Right a way the blond hair child took hold of D 'arcy shirt for dear life. Saying over and over he was sorry for whatever he did wrong.

Hasad moved in front of them, to face the guard. "Clean this and I might let this go." And walked away, with his friend who carried the child back to his study.

"Cody, what have I told about drawing on the walls of the castle?" D 'arcy said to the child, whose head lay on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Not too." Hiding his face even more in his older man's shoulder. "Sorry." Watching D 'arcy takes out a cloth from his pocket to clean the tiny, once pale-white, red-tinted, hands.

Once back in the study, Hasad went back to work as D 'arcy kept the child's company by read him a story by the fireplace.

Within a short time, the boy was out cold.

"He's asleep."

"After Zack get's back from his mission with Stanislav in the north. We'll tell him."

D 'arcy carefully placed Cody in place in safe part out of range of the fireplace and pulled of his cloak to be a blanket for the boy to use.

"He's growing fast."

"The more he remembers, that faster he'll be the same as his brother again."

D 'arcy placed his hand on Hasad's deck, soaking in everything. "I still can't believe this happening."

"You can't? What about me?" Hasad gave a smile, putting his papers away to do later.

"You'll live." And moved back to the boy, lifting him up him in his arms. Holding him close. Going back to the thought that this child was who made this real. "We'll live."

"I am sure Zack will, when he finds out what Cody remember."

Around a month after that, a small group of twenty men came back from the north. From their faces, the trade went well. Some wanted to celebrate, as others wanted to just rest.

"Turning in early, Zack." Hasad came out to give his congratulations to the soldiers on a job well done. Only to see, an aging Zack of twenty-four, already heading in.

"I haven't seen a face in long time. All I want to do rest near, so we can bond later."

"He's in his room." Starting out, and then added. "He's remembering a lot Zack."

"How old this time?"

"Around to be eight or nine."

"Then I made it in time, before the nightmares come." His face just relaxed to that.

Hasad nodded and let Zack goes. Thinking he might as well catch a drink with the other men and catchup with Stanislav on how the mission went.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Zack headed to his room. His overworked body begging for rest. Muscles and limbs numb to the point that they feel like they were not there.

Finally coming to his room and enter it. Seeing the large bed was empty. He gave an airy laugh and shook his head that had a smirk on it and went to change. Placing his armor into a huge oak chest, laying his large sword by it. And then moving on finding some loose clothes, ending it with crash landing on the bed.

Once in place, something moved out the corner of his eye. Faking he didn't see it. A tiny hand was in view and he moved just as fast.

"Gotcha!" He said with a smile, seeing the boy laughs as he was being tickled.

"Z-Zacky, not fair!" He choked out from his laughing, finally able to get out of his brother's grip. And gave him a mock glare.

"Is this all I get?"

The glare gone and he hugged him. "I missed you!"

"That's better."

"I made a lot of pictures while you were gone. Want to see them." Already getting up from the bed and going over to his floor table where he kept them.

"Sure."

To anyone, this was perfect. A small family enjoying what they got. Living the life, they have always wanted. Yes, it never comes easy. You have to prove to yourself that you can, not only for yourself, but others as well.

All dreams have flaws though and they don't go away easily as they come out of nowhere.

Zack was still on thoughts that haven't yet to come. And that's what worried him the most.

When Cody remembers his mother and father. Could he handle knowing that not here anymore? Or how that came to be?

How he met the king, before he was the king? Or the people he met along side with him?

How Zack treated him before he knew they were brothers? Or how he, for a moment, didn't know, he had a brother in the first place.

"Zack?"

He came to the now, when he heard his brother's voice. "Sorry, I was thinking. About those pictures?"

Cody only nodded, coming back on the bed, sitting between Zack's legs and showing the pictures he drew. Telling his brother what they were, if they were off to the real thing in his head.

One last thought was. As he held his brother closer, listening to ever word that left his mouth.

What kind of life would they live, when Cody was back. Would they still be brothers or more? And could it be just the trauma of the aftermath of that moment or how he really feels?

Zack's eyes landed on the papers, filled with kinds of dyes that made an image. Knowing that whatever happen later on down their road. They would still have each other to deal with it. Never alone this time. As brothers. As family. And that was good enough for him.

The End.


End file.
